It's not over til' the end
by zackarykidder
Summary: I only wanted a world with the best in everyone -X Just a side note from the author to readers: (I will be editing this and reading it over if I miss anything at all Just point it out. But Do Not Flame me it is ok to criticize Yes but if your here to rage then don't read it) Leave a Review !
1. Lost

"ugh... where am I. Last time I remember I was in a blank slate now its all a jumble of scripted codes."

"Hello," Says a strange voice.

 _I turn and ask_ , "who are you?"

The Strange Voice replies with, "I am everything and anything, But I am mostly you and yourself."

 _Something bazaar is happening as my vision fades away_

Present day, Night Light town

"Ugh... why do I keep having these strange dreams," says a young girl as _she wakes up from her slumber_.

"maybe because it's only the beginning," says her brother _as an illusion appears beside her_.

"I know that your the other half of me but could you at least be visible before talking?"

"oh... I'm sorry sis did I strike a cord of yours?"

"N-No you didn't."

"Well we might as well get up your late anyways."

 _Looks at the clock as it displays 9:00_ "ah, your right I am super late to get my first Pokemon!"

"You'd best get a move on then."

"right!"

On the path to the lab

"I've heard that some new pokemon have been chosen as starters," _says someone nearby as our hero passes by._

"new starters? I wonder what they could be?"

"Hopefully they aren't things like a bidoof"

"even if it was a bidoof. I doubt we'd be even trying to use it."

 _Walking into the door of the lab the professor runs around chasing an eevee that had apparently escaped from one of the 3 poke-balls._

"get back here eevee I don't want my lab to be a mess once the trainer arrives"

"eevee eevee vee(you gotta catch me first)"

 _Notices the new trainer and screams_

"Am I interrupting something professor."

"N-No you aren't" _Turns to the eevee "_ You better hope this trainer takes you or you are in big trouble. Anyways eevee, pichu, and well we weren't able to get a third new starter so... we decided to have charmander stay as one of the 3 starters until we can replace it."

"I say we should pick eevee," says her brother.

"I would agree it may be a little mischievous but I can understand that being cooped up in a poke-ball is no fun." I choose eevee as my starter professor."

"Zero, Thank you. That eevee has been driving me crazy all week here are 5 poke-balls and a pokedex for this region. Oh I almost forgot if you run into my assistant who has disappeared on route one have him upgrade the pokedex I'm sure the upgrade can not only help you improve as a trainer but also bond with your Pokemon on another level."

The now revealed Trainer Zero smiles and says, "Thank you professor. I will find your assistant and have him do just that."

 _Zero leaves the lab but not before returning home to talk with her mom about leaving on her journey._

"Oh I'm so happy that your going on your first ever Pokemon journey. I remember the day I left home and did just that oh it was the greatest day."

"Mom, where do you think I should travel to first?"

"Well sweetie, That's your decision. It's your journey not mine."

"Thanks mom, I'll try my best to make you proud."

"Make sure to call me once you reach the first city."

"Ok, mom bye," _says Zero as she leaves her mother._

"Phew," says Zero's mom as she breathes a sigh of relief. "Its a good thing That I finally don't have to watch her so often anymore," _as she stands up and begins to glow._ She turns into a pink cat like creature with pink fur sprouting out of seemingly nowhere. She has a tail that is long and ends at a bulbous tip. She has very long feet and tiny little fingers on her paws. Her eyes are a bright blue and green mix. She smiles and sends a telepathic message to someone far away.

At the receiver of the telepathic messenger

"Thank you for taking care of her lady mew, We don't want her power to be used for anything evil. She needs to be kept safe."

"Oh no it wasn't any problem taking care of her its how she will react once she finds out who she really is that may break her."

"Relax My friend Celebi will meet in her the forest of ages once she gets there."

"Thank you Jirachi, Its very hard to find good watchers these days."

"Even though I may sleep a lot I am responsible enough to watch over others."

"Well Jir, Its been a pleasure but I must go."

"I understand mi'lady. Don't hesistate to contact me if you need to."

"Please keep tabs on her for me Jirachi, We must protect the future of this world and the rest of it that still exists."

"I still remember How we barely escaped from him mi'lady."

 _Flash back to the wars_

"This way Jirachi," _says a much younger mew, as they run away from a black sludge monstrosity who was attacking everything that moved._

"There doesn't seem to be any way out of the city that monster must have thought of everything _," says Jirachi as they run into another dead end around another corner._

"Ah Jirachi! Mew! I found you," _says a tiny little voice filled with childish tones._

"If we can't escape from him now then all hope is lost Celebi," says lady mew.

"Well mew we'll escape in time," _says celebi as she transports herself, Mew, and Jirachi back through time 100 years before the attack to try and prevent it from occurring._

 _"_ Great Plan Celebi, _" says lady mew as she pants from the travel._

"Really great plan Celebi," _says Jirachi as she faints from exertion of energy._

"Look on the bright side now we can try to prevent it from happening, _" says the ecstatic Celebi._

"Well we got 100 years to fix it," _says lady mew._

"We better get to work then," _says Celebi._ "Time travel only works once and This is only the beginning."

"We have to remember to protect her," _says lady mew as she glaces at a small crying eevee._

 _"Celebi, Can you watch her once she leaves my home in 10 years we need to keep her safe at all costs her power must not be used again to summon that monster," says lady mew once again._

 _"Of course mi'lady, anything for you."_


	2. Are They Dreams or Reality?

"Am I Dreaming again?" Says Zero as she looks around curiously last she knew she was in her tent now she's in a pink room

"Right This Way Zero," says a doctor as he leads her to a room with a device and straps her in.

She lets out Pained whine as the device shocks her and then extracts something. Zero bolts awake from shock after this horrifying image.

Zero _begins panting as she asks herself_ , "Was that a memory?

"Indeed it was," says the strange voice again.

"I'm Still Dreaming Right Mystery voice?"

"Correct yet I'm not a mystery You Know me and I know you."

"What Do you mean?"

"I Mean I am You and You are me. We are one in the same"

"Really?"

"Yes I will show you another image clip now"

Zero Watches the extracted material form into a black sludge that kills the doctor and her before running out and killing anything it see's.

"That's Horrifying!"

"Yes and when you wake you won't remember any of it since it hasn't happened yet."

"Just Head to the forest of ages..."

In The Real World

Zero Jumps awake in shock and can't remember much except for the words, 'Head to the forest of ages.'

She Packs up her camping gear and pulls out a map and see's it is off the 13th route and she knows she can't get to the forest without the league badges so she sets off to pewter city and heading down the road to see if she'll spot anything. She Does let her eevee out for some fresh air however knowing that It's quite sad to have to travel in a pokeball. She Looks ahead to see something blue take off into the tree's and pushes it off as nothing. She Continues walking but continues to see that blue blur run into the tree's sometimes she'd get to see a little black mask over it's face but nothing other than that is featured before it flees.

Zero looks around again to make sure she isn't being followed and hurries along the route but bumps into someone he looks at her and says, "Watch where your going."

Zero replies with, "Sorry About that I keep seeing a blue..." _She cuts herself off noticing this creature is the one she keeps seeing from the blue fur it has. It also has the same black mask and is not human from it's looks and asks who he is._

"I am Rio The Lucario, Are you Zero?"

Zero eeps and asks, "H-how do you know my name?"

"I have my ways. Anyways May I travel with you for awhile?"

Zero _nods_ and says, "Of Course you can"

They head off to the first city unknown to them being watched by a shadow through a window...

In The area of that window

"She's on her way to pewter city now! Are you in position V?"

"Yes I am is everything good on your end Emily?"

"Yea everything is good here V."

"I Shall have a pitfall trap set for Rio."

"We Got to be More elaborate because he'll be able to see it."

"Then it's an electrical Zap from the electro cannon?"

"That'll work"

"So Electrical cannon for Rio"

"Yes"

"Alrighty... After the cannon shocks him my men shall grab zero and begin the mind control so we can extract the sludge from her."

"Yes That sounds perfect. I Just hope we can safely extract it to harness it's power. World Domination will be ours soon"

"Yes it will..."

Night Fall

"It's Getting dark out we should camp out here Rio."

"I Agree Zero we don't want to get sneaked up on."

 **Zero begins to set up camp and Rio sits down and closes his eyes practicing aura sight as Zero Finishes setting up camp**

Zero _Looks towards Rio and asks,_ "What are you doing?"

Rio Replies to her with a simple, "Aura sight"

Zero begins to remember something upon hearing that as her head begins to hurt and she passes out

 **Rio Bolts up rushing to her side and shaking her but she's knocked out cold**

Dream sequence(voice only)

"Ready to learn how to use aura Zero?"

"Yes Auros I am ready."

"Ok, close your eyes and take a deep breath and imagine everything is clear to your mind."

"Try moving your mind's mental image to see everything."

"Okay..."

"Do You see it the orange flames and the red hues that burn within them."

"Yes I do Auros."

"Good Your getting the hang of it Zero."

"Nice I learned aura sight..."

"Who is Auros," Zero _wonders to herself._

in a secluded area

"Did She Get The Memory Rio?"

"I made sure she did Mi'lady"

"Thank You Rio."

"Of Course Anything for Mother Mew."

"Alright Also Make sure you don't get hit by Emily's Electro cannon or the world will be screwed"

"I Know Mi'lady you told me everything that will happen if we fail to get her to Celestial Tower in the forest of ages."

"It's Just That Zero will have to collect the silver bell from the dragon Tower and bring it to celestial tower without being caught."

"I Know Mother Mew but let's keep this a secret for a little longer I know she is an eevee at heart but she is a hybrid on her own."

"Rio, You know she is a hybrid mew why say she's a hybrid eevee?"

"Sorry Mi'lady times running out and she will wake soon"

"Rio promise me you'll make sure she is safe?"

"Of Course Mi'lady"

"Jir Will meet you under her guise of Ari she will be a trainer so keep an eye out for a silver ribbon she wears"

"Ok Mi'lady I shall do that"

"Very Well I shall see you later..."

"Farewell Mi'lady"

"You can Just be formal with me you know Rio"

"Ok Then, Verity"

"Much Better Rio"

"Shall I Return to the campsite or do you want me to stay"

"Please Return to the campsite Further orders shall be given to you later"

"Very Well Verity"

 _Rio Returns to the campsite and sits back down as zero wakes up with a confused expression not knowing anything from the conversation but clearly remembering that vision_

"Is everything as it seems?" _Zero wonders._

"It's never the same Zero," _her Brother says._

"thanks for clarifying Xero..."

"No problem hehe"

"So Where to next?"

"Pewter city, Zero that's where we're heading right?"

"We have to pass through viridian city first right Xero?"

"Yep That is correct Zero"

"it's a long road then Xero"


	3. Fight at the gate to Viridian

Morning rolled around over night as Zero began to stir from the harsh sunlight that hit her eyes and caused her to awaken. From her slumber she mumbled a couple words that didn't really make sense from the standpoint of which they were used. She stood up and forgot eevee was with her she was quickly reminded when she heard a surprised Vee sound and a thud. She sighed and picked up her eevee and ran a hand down it's back Apologising. The mythical creature just gave a nod of understanding before hopping onto her shoulder. Eevee gave a soft chirp before hopping up to zero's shoulder. Zero gave a soft sigh and rubbed it's head in which she heard a coo in response.

They heard the many sounds of the forest and the flow of the river. They stepped outside to take a look at the river and saw a man directing a couple people down the river. They waved and she waved back happily. She cooked food for her group Eevee ate happily as she packed up the tent and then ate a small snack for the road.

They began to pack up and Rio after everything was packed began carrying the tent bag on his back as a kind gesture in which Zero greatly appreciated. Halfway down the road hower was a girl who was waiting in ambush who knew of her intentions though. They barely saw it coming but with great Reflex Rio Dodged a beam while holding Zero a large electrical beam coming from some shrubbery was fired at them. A voice said, "Darn I missed time to flee..." They were instantly concerned with their safety but continued on none the less.

They eventually came to a fork in the road and a sign that was barely legible showed the way to pewter city this was once again a trap for our heroes and fall for it they did as they followed the signs directions which would lead them right to their doom, Maybe. So They head down unaware of the doom that truly loomed over them down the road. Along the path they saw many birds flying in the sky and lots of creatures in the trees and shrubbery. They come to a large clearing after about an hour of travel. They become very confused as they see a hooded figure on the edge of the clearing it flees into the trees and leaves. Terrified hoots and noises from the forest surround the clearing in which a now noticable large machine resides. Unbeknown to how it got there.

Zero approaches the large machine and touches it. It gives a small "wrrrrr" sound in response. It turns on and Zero is knocked out as another memory fills her mind...

* * *

Memory

* * *

It was dark and stormy in the skies now as much more terrifying sights filled our heroes eyes many dead creatures and weird items rested off the trail. She looks both ways before concluding that nothing good would come. She saw the black sludge attack her young form and it fused into her body she fainted soon after and the memory became blurry.

* * *

Back to reality

* * *

"Zero! Wake up!" Says Rio in worry.

"Ugh... What happened?" Zero would respond.

"You suddenly passed out when you entered the clearing." Rio says.

"Let's continue on then..." Zero says.

They Continue down the pathway that lead out of the clearing the large machine no longer present and it may have possibly been an illusion. They arrived at a gate and a sign reading Welcome to Viridian City. Zero and Rio Stepped into the city when suddenly A Black hooded Figure tried to take eevee. Rio However force palmed the figure right before he managed to grab eevee. The Hooded figure fell to the ground it's hood falling down to reveal a man. The Man had an angry expression on his face and pulled out a large blade and stabbed it into the ground as they are teleported to a distant area. He pulls out the blade in readiness as Rio jumps in front of Zero in defense.

"You shall not harm her!" Rio would say in anger almost unable to comprehend this man's evil intentions.

"I'm not her to harm her, I'm here to capture her, to fulfill my master's plans." The man would say in response to his accusation.

"If you want her you'll have to deal with me!" _Rio says as he summons a bone with the air changing slightly._

"Ah, so you must be Rio i've heard about you from my master," _the man says to Rio._

 _"_ How do you know my name? _" Rio asks the man._

 _"_ Rio how could you not remember me hmm? i'm your opposite Lyre," _says the man as he tears off his robe to reveal a golden body in the same shape as his sword changes to a bone with lightning coursing over it in large arcs. "_ Enough Talk let's fight Rio, Winner takes all!"

"I must protect Zero..." Rio says as he engages the man in battle

The Battle dragged on for a few minutes as they exchange blows bone striking bone. Bruise after bruise appearing. Rio got the jump on Lyre with a sharp bash to his knee however. Lyre knocked Zero out with a blast of lightning and Eevee had fainted. Lyre began panting and teleported to safety leaving Rio with Zero knocked out as the city returned to view. "I'm Lucky to have won," Rio says as people Look at the lucario who picks the trainer and eevee up to carry them into a medical building.

* * *

Hours pass...

* * *

Author Notes:

Wow This took awhile to write once more, Anyways Who is Lyre and who is this Master he spoke of? What is to become of Zero? And Why is Rio such a powerful fighter who can use wind in his attacks? Find out next chapter? This has been Zero Thank you for reading~!


	4. The Change of form

Earlier:

* * *

Rio Gasped as he was tired from fighting. People stared as he looked around. He picked up Zero and carried her into a medical building… She was taken to a back room

and time passed.

* * *

Now:

* * *

The Light turned from red to green, Positive. Zero was guided out by the doctor who gave a warm smile to rio. "What happened?" The doctor asked Rio.

"Electrical shock," Rio said in response scratching the back of his head.

"I see…" The doctor said handing Rio a bottle of pills. "Nyrothenium, It helps with stress caused by said electrical shocks."

"Thank you sir," Rio said extending his hand to give the doctor a hand shake.

"Your very welcome sir," The doctor responds in kind shaking his hand.

"I-i feel strange," Zero says shakily.

"Probably from the shock Zero" Rio says in a calm voice and taking her hand to help her balance.

"Glad that I have your help Rio," Zero says gently as small furs appear on her face.

"Zero…" Rio says as he touches the fur on her face.

"I Feel fuzzy now," Zero says as she grows smaller and is knocked out.

"Oh no this can't be good," Rio says in a shocked voice as he calls out to the heavens her mothers name, "VERITY!"

Verity appears with a worried expression as rio called her. "What happened," she says as she looks down as zero and gasps. "What how?" she responds to Rio's call as she looks terrified at Zero.

"She suddenly changed I have no idea how or why," Rio responds in a quick voice.

"I guess she'll have quite a shock when waking…" Says verity as she gently rubs the now transformed eevee's ears.

"I guess so…" Rio responds as he watches as she stirs

"Let's let her wake up first" Verity says to rio as they both back up as she wakes up and looks around.

"Ugh where am I," Zero says confused as she looks around curiously head tilted.

"Your in the medical center…" Rio says concerned.

"Why is everything smaller?" Zero says now…

Rio's expression becomes horrid and says that she's become an eevee.

"WHAT!" Zero yells loudly and looks into a mirror a silver creature staring back at herself. "I…

Don't know what to do… she says with a cry"

Rio picks up zero and she whines… "Put me down…"

Rio gently rocks the eevee in his arms as she struggles… "Calm down Zero you'll be alright…"

"Do you really think so?" Zero says sadly.

"Yeah…" Rio says happily.

"I'm so scared right now…" Zero says sadly as she looks up at Rio and paws at his face.

Rio laughs and giggles~ "Zero stop it…"

Zero smiles up and giggles gently, "This new body feels super fuzzy" she says happily.

"Really now?" Rio says confusedly as he rubs her ears.

"Y-Yeah" she says and shivers before letting out an unintentional purr from the ear rubs.

"Zero!" A familiar voice rings out as she feels the arms of her mother grab her.

"Mom?" Zero is instantly confused.

"Zero What happened to you?" She says in a slightly worried and shocked expression…

"I don't know it happened suddenly I'm still getting used to it…" She says with a head tilt before purring.

"I hope you don't stay like that" She says… Worriedly.

"I hope not either though I'd be able to reach the forest earlier…"

"Forest?" Zero's mother says before a ring from her pocket occurs and she picks up the phone.

"Can it wait a minute?" she says with a sigh…

(Received message beginning)

*No*

"Why not"

*Problems at base*

"Ugh fine be there in a hour"

*We need you here now*

"Busy with Zero"

*I see be quick V is here*

"Really well I'll be there in 30m instead"

*Very well Verity*

"Thank you auros."

(Received message end)

"Auros?" Zero says quietly, "I've heard that name in my dreams." She says with another head tilt.

"You have?" Zero's mother says with a gasp.

"Yeah something about aura and how to use aura sight."

"I see, pay no mind to his name as he isn't really important at the moment."

"By the way Ali(formal name for Zero's mother when more than one person is around), We got attacked on the way here by someone."

"Really? What did they attack you with?"

"Wind and lightning."

"Name?"

"He called himself Lyre."

"Great He's out again."

"What do you mean?"

"Lyre is a criminal wanted for murder."

"Ohhhh that's not good"

"I'll call up and have them capture him"

"Lyre?" Zero asks confused again.

"He's evil and will be trying to capture you Zero" her mother says.

"Eep…" Zero whines and bolts into rio's arms shivering.

Rio rubs along Zero's back comfortingly. "It'll be alright…"

"Really?" Zero asks worriedly

"Mmhmm~" Rio responds while rubbing her ears and forehead before planting a gentle kiss~

Zero purrs happily before her eyes grow heavy and she falls asleep.

"Maybe you should have watched her Rio," Ali says with a giggle.

"Maybe so… But she's not mine… Rio giggles and sits back on a chair and let's Zero rest.

Zero yawns and licks Rio's Face a bit curling up beside him.

"She's so Adorable like this" Rio says and pets along her back and tail.

"Yes but we must change her back from this and apply a stronger seal. I'm surprised it broke anyways."

"Hmmm… I wish I could keep her as is… She'd be like a cat."

Ali's eyes go slim as she looks at Rio with a lazy look, "She is a cat…"

"Oh… Right XD I forgot because she's always in human form." Rio says with a giggle as he pets Zero while she purrs.

"How do you feel right now Zero?" Her mother asks as Rio pets her.

"I'm feeling A-Alright," Zero responds shivering.

"Lies," Xero says to Zero in her head.

"Shut up Xero," Zero says back to him in her head.

"So... Ali how long will she be like this," Rio says in a calm voice as he rubs her back.

"Probably a month or two for the seal to reform," Ali says.

"We better keep her safe then..." Rio says as he falls asleep holding Zero close.


	5. Lyre's Escape(Character Backstory)

About 10 years ago -

"Huff huff huff" A large canine creature was running exhausted but running as guards were chasing him on foot. "I must get out of here," he says running into another dead end and wall hopping up and out. "There's a boat," he says as he dashes in and throws a spark bomb he created onto the docks before pulling out quickly he then presses a button and the other ships sink into the ground.

"Damn he destroyed our ships," A guard says as he can do nothing but watch lyre drive away on a boat to the shore he then spark bombs it and runs into the forest eating some berries to get his stamina up…

"Hahaha, Finally off that island," Lyre says quite tiredly before turning to face the massive forest. "I need to go grab my spark bone and my wind rod from the hidden grotto I hid in a long time ago more than likely there will be guards around, They'll be looking for me for sure now," Lyre says angrily as he heads deep into the forest. Suddenly he hears a familiar voice.

"Ahahaha You think you've escaped from the island hmm? Let's see if you can escape from me!"

"Who are you! Lyre almost yells out."

"Awww I'm sad you don't remember me… It's me your best friend and worst enemy, Neo"

Lyre Growls… "Neo! You better not be thinking of fighting me."

"Oh not at all… I'm actually here with your weapons but I've been captured just look up."

"Huh?" lyre looks up to see Neo in a net trap with his spark bone and wind rod."

"Haha how'd you get stuck up there?" Lyre asks Neo.

"I don't know but You might need to get me down." Neo says to Lyre.

"Very well Neo…" Lyre says as he jumps and slashes the ropes freeing Neo.

"Thanks Lyre now let's get… Whoa watch out…" Neo says as he jumps in front of a psybeam.

Lyre turns quickly and fires a dark pulse at the direction and out stumbles an espeon. "Ugh…"

Lyre gasps as he quickly recognizes this espeon as his old friend, Kari.

"Kari? What are you doing here?"

"Finding you and neo here and I watched a psybeam fire past me and hit neo."

I wonder who fired it? Lyre thinks to himself.

"Ugh," Neo pants as he looks up.

"I believe It would be me My dear enemy," says a hooded figure with a red X on his outfit.

"Traitor, He says and points at Neo his finger glowing and charging a fire blast."

"Now you can either take his place or your friend can die."

"How about neither and I kick your butt?" Lyre says as his paws glow white with power becoming solid iron fists."

"Fine if you desire to die alongside your friend then I will oblige."

"Lyre, let's work together," Kari tells him and he smiles and gives a nod.

"Time for a 2v1 then," Lyre says.

"Oh nooooo what will I do I'm out numbered… hehe!" says the hooded figure as he pulls out an equilibrum and a copy appears.

"Using a copy of yourself to bring more won't help you here my enemy," Lyre says as kari's eyes glow and hold them in place and lyre begins to charge a large aura sphere.

"Hehe~ You can't win this battle," Lyre says as he fires the ball.

"Ahhhhhh," The man says as he is killed by the aura sphere.

His equilibrium falls to the ground when it hits the ground it breaks, "And that's the end of that." Lyre says as he looks at the dead man on the ground.

"Now then, Neo hold on," Kari says as she rubs some solution into his wounds helping him heal up."

"Ugh I've never been so humiliated," Neo says as he shakes off.

"What did he mean by traitor?" Kari asks Neo.

"Well I used to work for the people on the island but when I gave you your weapons I was considered a traitor." Neo responds.

"Ahhh that makes sense now," Kari says as she stands alongside Neo.

"What should we do now Kari?" neo asks her with a look of disbelief…"

"We should Find V have him help."

"Really? Kari! V is the master of shadows if he wanted he could turn us to dust."

"Yes but think about what could happen should we deliver Zero to him..."

 _Money signs hit the eyes of the 2_. "True… let's get to work on capturing Zero then and finding V." Neo and Lyre tell kari.

"Let's get moving Then you 2." Kari says gently.

"Right!" They say simultaneously.

"So where should we look for V Kari?" Lyre asks.

"Last place I saw him was shadow cliff we should search there."

"Makes sense," says Lyre and they head off to shadow cliff.

Back to Zero, Rio, and Ali present day

 _Zero let's out a loud yawn as she awakens from her sleep after her shock from transformation._ "Morning… Rio," Zero says to him as she wakes up.

"Morning Zero…" Rio says to her as he hands her a berry to which she nibbles on.

"Nnnnn~" Zero nibbles on the berry quite hungrily not having eaten since yesterday.

"You feeling better now?" Rio asks Zero caringly as she eats.

"A little…" She responds before giving a visible shudder.

"Cold?" Rio asks her concerned especially for her health.

"Y-Yeah…" Zero says as Rio then picks her up and holds her close to keep her warm.

"Nnnn~" Zero begins to purr as Rio holds her close.

"Better?" Rio asks her as he runs his hands along her back and ears.

"Yeah…" Zero says as she leans into his touches.

Rio pets Zero along her tail and ears gently as time passes unawaringly from their own selves.

"Let's hope the future seems to be bright for us…" Rio says as he pets Zero some more.

"Yes…" Zero says as she falls asleep once again.

"Sleep well, Zero" Rio says as she sleeps in his arms.


	6. Brock the rock!

Two Months after the seal and many berries since

 _Zero gave a long sigh as her form returns to that of a human once the seal reformed on her form…_

"Finally," she gasped and looks around before she was suddenly hugged by Rio.

"Your back to normal now!" Rio says as he hugs her.

"Really?" Zero says as she looks over her form before she screams. "Ahhhhhhh!" she screams and rushes into a nearby room locking the door behind her.

Zero returns moments later not saying anything about what truly happened.

"Eevee," Zero calls and her brown furred companion hops onto her shoulder in which she rubs it's ears. "Ready to go?" She asks the eevee that was her partner.

"Eevee!(yea!)" It would reply in its native tone cheerfully.

"Let's get going then," Zero says as she walks out of the viridian medical center after 2 months of staying.

"Come one come all!" Says a strange man by a subline train station. "The fastest way to pewter city right here and now just finished today," The mystery man points to a station entrance where people were boarding the train.

"Let's take the new train Rio," Zero tells him.

"Okay… But I don't trust that man," Rio says as he glares at the man.

"Oh him, Don't worry we got our pokemon."

"I suppose so, let's board," Rio says as he gets on along with Zero and her eevee jumps into her lap.

* * *

After the train ride to pewter city

* * *

"That was quick," Zero says as she puts eevee back on her shoulder.

"Agreed, Now then I believe Brock runs the gym here I believe he is also a rock music artist."

"Let's fight him then," Zero says with a smile and walks up to the gym doors that laid in front of her like a lion's den.

"Ready?" Rio asks her.

"Of course…" Zero says as she picks eevee off her shoulder and carries her.

"Brock!" Zero yells out into the open room.

* * *

Battle Scene (Vs. Dj. Brock) (also yes it's a pun don't judge) (because he does rock music and he's the rock type gym leader)

* * *

 _Spotlights hit the center where a hole begins to open and lights begin to move around like a Rock band was playing_ "Hello Challenger, I am Brock the Dj of Pewter city and the rock type gym leader," he says as he backflips into his spot the band equipment vanishing underground as he sends out his geodude. "Let's see what you got." he says as he geodude floats to the arena.

"Lucario Your up," Zero says to him and he nods.

 _Rio Rushes into the arena his fists glowing_ "This will be a 1v1 pokemon match each challenger is allowed 2 pokemon each, When either side has no remaining pokemon of their selection the winner shall be decided," says a referee as he takes place. "Battle Begin!" he yells as he takes cover behind a barrier.

"Geodude start off with mega punch!" Brock yells to his pokemon as it's fists begin to glow and it launches itself at Rio."

"Rio Use bone rush once it's close!" Zero yells with a spark of confidence.

Rio gives a nod and waits and then once it's close side steps and bone rushes it into the ground however it withstands these attacks and sends rio backward into a wall.

"Ouch" Rio says as he flips backwards landing on his feet.

"Geodude use rolling punch!" Brock says as his geodude charges a mega punch curls up and begins to roll in a ball at Rio.

"Run on the wall and fire Aura sphere down onto the ground to kick up some dust!" Zero says!

 _Rio nods once more and does this as a large dust cloud covers the geodudes eyes blinding him._

"Now use diving bone rush!" Zero says as Rio shoots off the celing with a bone rush and clubs the geodude sending it into a wall.

"Geodude is unable to battle Lucario wins." The referee says holding up a green flag to Zero's side.

"Okay you dealt with this but how will you deal with this." Brock says as he sends out his onix.

"Lucario can you still battle." Zero says and Rio nods to her. "Great, Let's start off with force palm!"

 _Lucario nods and his paw begins to glow a bright white color._ "Add Extreme speed to hit it before it can dodge Zero tells Lucario." _He nods and vanishes from sight and force palms it causing Onix to fall to the ground almost knocked out._ "Quickly before it can recover use Bone rush!" Zero says loudly. _Rio nods and bone rushes it knocking it out quickly._

Brock looks at rio wide eyed as his onix is easily defeated. "I…."

"Your speechless it seems."

"I am your power and skill are to be yearned for, I present to you the boulder badge and proof of your victory here at the pewter city gym… Congratulations."

"T-Thanks Zero tells him."

"Also here is 800 pokedollars for your victory."

"Thanks for the money now I shall be on my way," Zero says as she walks out. "Let's get you healed up Rio," Zero tells him as they walk to the pokemon center not to far from where they were at.

* * *

At the pokemon center

* * *

"Thank you for visiting the pokemon center," Nurse joys says as Zero tells her to heal up her lucario.

"Very well… We will help your lucario," Nurse Joy says as she leads lucario back into the center…

"Thank you nurse joy…" Zero says to her with a smile.

"Your very welcome please take a seat while we work on lucario it may be awhile," Joy says with her warm smile.

"Okay Nurse joy," Zero says as she sets eevee down on her lap petting her.

"Eeveeeeeee(That feels nice)" Eevee would say in her native tone relaxing in her arms.

"Hehe Glad you don't have to worry," Zero told her eevee with a smile running her hands along it's ears making soft purring noises emit from it.

"Veeeee(mmmmm feels nice…)" Eevee curls up before falling asleep.

"Sleep well eevee…"


	7. Team Rocket and the mountain of moons

Before:

"Okay Nurse joy," Zero says as she sets eevee down on her lap petting her.

"Eeveeeeeee(That feels nice)" Eevee would say in her native tone relaxing in her arms.

"Hehe Glad you don't have to worry," Zero told her eevee with a smile running her hands along it's ears making soft purring noises emit from it.

"Veeeee(mmmmm feels nice…)" Eevee curls up before falling asleep.

"Sleep well eevee…"

* * *

Now:

The Light above the pokemon center door would turn green as Joy walks out with a smile.

"All healed up," Nurse joys says as rio walks out with a healed up body.

"Thank you nurse joy," Zero says.

"We hope to see you again," Joy says with a smile as rio walks up to Zero with a small smile. "Shall we get going?" He asks her.

"Yes" Zero says before a sudden headache occurs and she is knocked out more memories surging into her head.

* * *

Memory

* * *

"Hello Zero, how are you today," Nurse joy says as she walks into the pokemon center.

"Doing alright I'm here to pick up eevee for my friend, (Static)."

"Right this way," She says as she leads Zero through an open room.

Zero Looks around as nurse joy leads her to a room where multiple pokemon are walking around.

"Right here," Joys says as she points towards an eevee residing in a small pen.

"Thanks, Joy." Zero says with a smile and she picks eevee up.

"Of Course, Zero take care" Joys says to her.

"Thanks," Zero says to joy. "Let's get you home eevee," Zero says as she carries him back to her friends house like she was asked to do.

* * *

Memory end

* * *

"Zero?" Rio says as she begins coming to after being knocked out from a sudden headache.

"Ugh, my head hurts," Zero says as she shakes her head.

"You alright?" Rio says as she tries to stand up before ending up almost losing her balance. "Try not to strain yourself." Rio says in concern as he makes Zero sit back down.

"Fine…" Zero says not saying anything about the memory she just had.

"Shall we get going on to cerulean city?" Rio says to her with a smile.

"Yes, let's get going." Zero says and begins walking while eevee jumps up onto her shoulder.

"Did you have another memory," X says to his sister appearing next to her as he always does usually while being invisible to others but her.

"Yeah, it was about a friend named, (Static)."

"I see, what did it entail?"

"Nothing really it was just a pick-up of his eevee."

"His, eevee?"

"Yes, an eevee."

"I see, let's go."

"Okay," Zero says with a smile walking down a simple grass path. She soon arrives at the mouth of a giant cave entrance. Mt Moon as it was called loomed over them beconining them to enter it's dark depths. There was a bright pokemon center to the left of the entrance and a pokemart to the right that had just opened. There were a couple scientists however standing just outside the cave and keeping people out exclaiming that an Onix had gone on a rampage inside the cave and it was unsafe to enter. But by the way he was grinning there was no way this could possibly be true. Zero and Rio entered the pokemon center to wait until the Mountain was open to travel through being the only way to Cerulean city.

A large explosion occurs outside the building as the scientists run into the mountain and it seals up. They found what they were looking for and are now going to extract it. A large helicoptor flies in from above with a big red R on it. "Team Rocket!" Someone nearby says in worry as he tries to get into the mountain. "They're gonna steal the moon stone!" Someone else says.

"Excuse me?" Zero asks this mystery person. "What's a moon stone?"

"A moonstone emits radiation said to have originated from the moon hence its name Moon stone."

"I see" Zero responds as she gets a confident look on her eyes and looks up seeing a higher up cliff with an entrance. "Up there!" Zero says as she points to a cliffside cave entrance. "We might be able to get in from that cliff," She says with determination.

"Good idea," The Mystery person says. "I'm Ari, A trainer of grass and psychic types."

"Cool I'm Zero, just a new trainer and I don't specialize in any types.

"I see, Maybe we could team up to trek the mountain I'm sure it'll help if we were to run into any team rocket members." Ari says to Zero and pulls out 2 pokeballs. "I have 2 pokemon, Kadabra, and Grovyle are my 2." Ari Says.

"I have an eevee, and a lucario." Zero says and smiles picking eevee off her shoulder and holding her.

"I see, Let's get going." Ari says as she climbs a rocky mountain side to the cliff followed by Zero.

"Yes, Let's get going," Zero says in response.

* * *

At the clifftop

* * *

"Intruders!" A Rocket grunt says. He Approaches and sends out a Ninetales. "I'm gonna have to send you back down in defeat," The grunt says.

Zero has her lucario get ready for battle.

Ari sends out her kadabra and smiles as they get ready as well.

Zero shouts to her lucario to use bonerush and ari tells her kadabra to use psybeam. The Ninetales hops in the air and is given the order to use flamethrower on lucario but ari intervenese and tells her kadabra to use psychic on ninetales and fire it at the wall.

The Grunt looks at his ninetales being flung into the wall and returns it before running inside to warn the boss but feels the kadabra grab him and he's pushes down and ari smiles as kadabra traps him in a rock sort of prison.

"Come on Ari," Zero says as she dashes into the mountain to foil whatever plans team rocket may have.

"Alright," Ari says as she follows Zero into the mountain…

They begin to look for the leader of this operation to stop the thieves…

* * *

 **Author Notes: Hey everyone thanks so much for reading chapter 7 having a blast writing this so far and still gotta make sure I take a look at the word count it always has to be over 1000 words. Anyways I'll see you again when I post Chapter 8: Rocket to the moon! See you, Next time. -Zero**


	8. Rocket to the moon!

Zero and ari began to climb mount moon. Maybe going down? Up? Who knows they were getting somewhere until they wound up where they entered they had went around in a large circle it seemed. They walked forward and couldn't see the guard it seems he wasn't here in fact they seemed to be on a different ledge because the scenery was completely different. There was another cave entrance next to the one they exited out of. Whispers could be heard coming from it.

"So, this is the moon stone that "They" arrived on," One of the whispers said.

 _A response came as another whisper,_ "Yes, But we may have been followed our scouter hasn't reported to us yet at all it's a little worrying."

"You worry too much just keep helping us set up the helicopter hooks to the stone."

"Fine but I better get a raise for this."

"You wish, Giovanni would never give you a raise."

"Whatever man, hurry u-" _He's knocked out by a fire blast coming from the entrance as ari's kadabra being the one that launched it before aiming another at the hooks and burning the ropes._

"Way to go ari," Zero says as she orders Rio to take out the other man. But right before he is able to be struck Rio is hit by a focus blast coming from a nearby persian by a tall man's feet.

"Ahem, I believe we have a problem. But I will resolve it. I am Team rocket's leader, Giovanni. You should never have interfered with our operation, we shall exterminate you and proceed as if this was nothing… Persian use Power gem," Giovanni ordered calmly as it did as he told it to large rocks forming around the crystal on it's forehead before firing them at Ari's Kadabra and Zero's lucario but before it could happen, Ari's Kadabra turned and used psychic redirecting those rocks back at persian and knocking it out.

"Impressive to see that happening, Persian return to my side."

 _After returning Giovanni sends out a large horned creature._ "Nidoking, Horn Drill, Go!" Giovanni orders with no problems.

"Rio, Aura Sphere, Aim at the horn!, now!" Zero orders as rio fires that aura sphere the horn is cracked and The nidoking falls to the ground.

"Ah, Fine you win but next time you will face my most powerful Creature," Giovanni says as he boards the heli that brought him here. "But this isn't over we will meet again!" The heli Takes off towards Saffron City.

"Heh, Quite a battle. I suppose our work here is done Ari," Zero says as she looks at ari with a small smile

"Good workout for our pokemon," Ari says while Zero nods in agreement.

"Think we can get to Cerulean city from here?" Ari asks Zero and she looks to Rio who then nods and scans the area before looking back and nodding.

"Rio says we can," Zero responds to Ari's Question.

"Good let's get going," Ari says with a smile.

They walk down the mountain and arriving at the exit of mt moon on the other side of the mountain. They start walking towards the city only for a bunch of Team rocket grunts ambush them.

Zero Just orders Rio to Bone rush them but he's hit by a flamethrower coming from a ninetales next to a singed man who has his face burned half off. A humongous scar cut across his face.

"Guess, I should have ordered him to kill you both,"

"Who are you, Zero says standing her ground."

"Heh, Why should I tell you? I am the successor to team rocket's operations, But that's all I'll tell you."

Rio Growls as his bone rush begins swirling with wind. "Take this, Winded Breaker!" Rio yells as a tornado fires at The Scar faced man and he spins and the tornado dissipates. "Ah Rio, Wind magic user. You'll like this, Lyre! Come to me."

A Shadow appears next to the man and out of it steps Lyre the same electrical magic user that ambushed them outside of the Gates to vermillion city. "So we meet again, Ready for Round 2?"

"Let's get this over with," Rio says as his magical potency increases.

"Very well," Lyre says as fire surrounds him. "Let's Fight!"

Rio Lunches with his winded Breaker fully charged and instead of firing it he surrounds himself jumps and spins. Lyre fires flames at him and they swirl around the wind and then lyre makes them squeeze down on the wind constricting his spin and making him slow down while charging a flame kick. He then kicks him directly in the head when knocks him back a few feet as Rio lands with a bone and then Charges with a wind charged bone rush and Hits him a few times mostly in the face.

This causes Lyre to have multiple gashes along his face from each strike drawing a little bit of blood with each successful attack.

Lyre stumbles a bit as he uses recover to regenerate his body a bit. He then charges a fire punch behind his arm and waits for Rio to approach and once he jumps he reveals it last second and slugs rio in the side with the flame punch.

Rio is flung into a tree but uses a bone to bounce off the tree and launches at Lyre with another breaker this one knocks him out and he teleports along with his other team members.

"Well, It seems we have a bit of a problem. No doubt he'll be back with more techniques.

"It seems we are in more danger than ever now," Zero says with slight worry.

'So those are the ones after you,' Ari says very quietly in a whisper sort of voice.

"Hmm?" Zero turns towards Ari. "Did you say something?" Zero replies to ari's mumbling.

"Oh, Uhm not at all Zero," She rubs the back of her head and shakes her head only to look ahead. Let's rest up so we can challenge the gym.

"Good Idea Ari" Zero smiles as they enter the pokemon center unbeknown to them. They were being watched by a shadow in the darkness. "Get ready to strike at midnight." The shadow says as he watches the lights in the city go out.

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

Hey Everyone Finally chapter 8, Was hard to write. Anyways yes this chapter includes a new enemy and a hint of backshadowing for giovanni's ultimate weapon which by the way is not going to be mewtwo. Be prepared for something much worse. It's gonna be a long night for Zero, Ari, and Rio as they will have to struggle to survive.


	9. Tortured Night

**Warning: Chapter Contains Minor torture, And Death. (YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)**

* * *

 **Before** : Zero and ari entered the pokemon center while being watched.

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

Hours passed and Zero soon woke up. It was midnight and she had a feeling of being watched. She felt a cold chill on her neck and opened her eyes. She found that she wasn't in the same place as she fell asleep at. She tried to move but found herself chained to the floor by metal chains. She felt a cold clasp of metal around her neck. She saw a strange device on her wrist, and finally saw a man standing in front of her with a huge grin.

"Finally I captured you, heh. V is gonna reward me for my stealthy efforts. No one will know I captured you either due to our stand in. If he shows up..."

"MMmmffff" Zero tried to speak but finally noticed her mouth was taped shut.

"Heh Your voice is one I don't want to hear."

"Let's see just how much endurance you have before we take your life so you can no longer interfere with our plans!" The Mystery man said as he pulled out a blade and held it to her neck. "I'm gonna make this as Painful as possible for you!" He said as he slowly dragged that blade across her neck slowly cutting it enough to cause pain but not enough to cut it open.

Zero whined out in pain as she felt the cold blade cross along her neck and cause pain to her. "MMffff" She whined as she couldn't voice out her pain.

"Heh that's right struggle all you want. It's no use since it's only satisfaction to my own sick pride!" The man says with cold eyes as he continues to cut slowly with the metal blade making sure not to make her bleed as he tortures her but creating pain but not actually leaving a physical mark.

Zero was in a daze as she couldn't figure out why it hurt so much.

She then noticed her body was beginning to pass out as the blade glowed a sickeningly purple hue. Finally Zero passed out. Rio was the first to notice Zero was missing and bolted awake and picked up a scent and followed it to a Storage area and busted open the door. He saw a man holding a purple blade that was glowing. Zero was on the ground covered with cuts and bruises.

He immediately cut the man's chest slicing through his body and instantly killing him in cold blood. This cut caused Blood to go everywhere landing on the floor and walls. He picked Zero up and carrying her back to the center hoping that she wouldn't remember any of this.

* * *

 **Time pased…**

* * *

Zero woke up with a groan Rio was in front of her worried about her considering what he just witnessed.

"Are you alright?" Rio asked as he stared at Zero with an almost scared look upon his face.

"Ugh, yeah I'm alright. What happened while I was out?" Zero asked with a confused look. "And why are you super worried right now?"

"Well, you've been out for about 2 days now, I have no clue why. I was worried because you wouldn't wake up." Rio responded almost calmly.

"2 DAYS!" Zero almost screamed as she realised how long she's been asleep for.

"Yep," Rio responds with almost no change in his voice.

"Hmm, Maybe we could see if misty is at the gym." Zero says with an excited expression.

"Unfortunately Misty left the gym a little while ago to go to The Alola Region. She had business to do there with a couple of the newly forming gyms." Rio says to Zero with a little bit of a worried expression knowing exactly the next thing she'd say.

"Oh, Well how long did she say it'd be for her to get back…" Zero asks.

"She won't be back for at least 2 months." Rio says looking down.

"You gotta be kidding me." Zero says with a almost dumbfounded look before looking at rio and realizing that he wasn't kidding around. "Wait are you serious?"

"Yeah…" Rio responds.

"Great, well we don't have much of a choice but to head to vermillion city." _Looks outside to see that it is dark out._ "We'll head out in the morning…" Zero says as she lays down with eevee snuggling up to her chest and she smiles.

* * *

Vermillion City Docks...

* * *

"So where is our delivery?" A mystery person says wrapped in shadows.

"We have some bad news." A Black outfit wearing man says with a Red R on his shirt.

"Tell me immediately." The mystery man says walking out into the light revealing the now recognizable man as the team rocket boss, Giovanni.

"Uh o-o-our Friend got k-k-killed while he had Zero in c-c-captive." The man says clearly intimidated by his boss knowing how cruel he can be.

"Hmm, well then as your punishment for ruining my mood. I will send you to the netherworld!" Giovanni says as someone fires a ball of shadow energy and the man is engulfed before vanishing.

"Aggggghhhhhh!" He screams in pain as his body is disintegrated.

"Now it's time I deal with these pests myself," Giovanni says with a glare.

* * *

Back at the pokemon center, Zero was having a Dream of sorts.

* * *

"..."

"Hello?" Zero asked as she looked around the black space.

"..H.."

"Someone there?" Zero said hearing a faint voice.

"...H..i.." the voice responded very faintly with a bit of shyness.

"Who're you?" Zero said as the voice responded yet very quietly.

"I...am...Fable-" _The voice was cut off before resuming._ "-Our...Connection..is..weak" The now known fable responded.

"Oh," Zero responded.

"I..wish..to-

-meet...with...you" Fable said.

"Where at?" Zero responded to Fable

"Star… light… hill" Fable said as her voice faded away.

"I'll go there next then." Zero smiled to herself as the dream ended and she bolted awake shivering heavily. Even though it felt like a good dream Zero had chills going down her back.

"What was that…" Zero said with a gasp as she woke from her nightmare sort of dream sweat rolling down her back.

* * *

 **Author Notes! YAY!**

 **So another chapter. So many questions! Why is Giovanni so intent on capturing Zero? Who is Fable? All will be answered. In the next Chapter! -Zero**

 **(Don't forget: it's not over till the end)**

 **Also I've decided that I'm going to include my discord. If your Over 18, and you love pokemon and love roleplaying. Then you'll love my server! I'm very nice too so come on down and hang out.**

 **Discord Tag: A Much Younger Mew(Emma)#9280**


	10. Island of the lost souls

Before:  
"Someone there?" Zero said hearing a faint voice.

"...H..i.." the voice responded very faintly with a bit of shyness.

"Who're you?" Zero said as the voice responded yet very quietly.

"I...am...Fable-" _The voice was cut off before resuming._ "-Our...Connection..is..weak" The now known fable responded.

"Oh," Zero responded.

"I..wish..to-

-meet...with...you" Fable said.

"Where at?" Zero responded to Fable

"Star… light… hill" Fable said as her voice faded away.

* * *

Now:

Morning had rolled around from the pokemon center, as zero's vision came into view she saw Rio sleeping next to her and almost jumped from surprise. She quickly climbed out of bed and got dressed as Rio rubbed his eyes groggily. "What are you doing! Sleeping in my bed!" Zero shouts at io quite angrily.

"Huh?" Rio opens his eyes as memories flood back and he quickly bolts up already dressed. "I must've been so tired I fell asleep right there, Sorry…" _He rubs the back of his head appologeticly._

"It's fine just make sure your not in my bed next time, anyways we have to get going!" _Zero responds cheerfully as eevee hops up onto her shoulder ready to take off already._ "My eevee is all ready before you're even standing up!"

"Sorry, Sorry, Let's just go already! Geez." Rio responds tiredly as he stretches and follows zero out of the pokemon center and onto the route.

"I see a commotion up ahead…" _Zero says as she looks through a gap in some of the tree's seeing a bunch of people trying to get through the gate with police officers holding them back saying it's too dangerous._ "It's a good thing we're not trying to get through" Zero smiles and leads Rio to the underground path that goes under the the bigger city to the port-side city of Vermilion.

"There it is!" Rio smiles pointed towards the large boat on the water and smiles pointing to another sign that says for one day trainers get on free.

Zero smiles widely and rushes off in a run towards the ship rio running as well as the boat gets ready to leave the harbor for a short trip around the bay. "I can't believe we got here on time for the st. anne fighting festival!" Zero says as she rushes up and boards the ship rio barely boarding in time.

"Great isn't it…" Rio pants as he slumps from exhaustion.

"Very great!" Zero says as the ship departs from the harbor.

* * *

Time passes

 **In the ships hull...**

* * *

"Are we close enough to sink the ship yet?" A man in a black costume asks.

"Yes, head to the deck and activate the charges they'll go boom in 30 seconds after they're activated. We'll sink the ship with all the new trainers so no new threats can destroy us." Someone says to the man through a reciever.

"Yes Sir charges are set I'm now heading up to the pick up point"

"Good, I'll be waiting to pick you up on the ship by Polar Island"

* * *

 **Back to Zero…**

* * *

"Wow there's so many trainer's here, but there's also so much to eat and everything!" Rio ends up spotting a man in a black suit heading up and leaves zero suddenly as she follows him  
"Hey where are you-"

"Shhhhhhh, Follow that guy I think he's up to no good." Zero nods in acceptance and follows rio after that man who heads through a door and up to the highest point on the ship and he turns around noticing them and gasps upon being followed.

"I've been followed! I'll throw you off this ship with my power!" The man exclaims sending out a Large water type, "Blastiose, Hydro pump GO!" The large turtle pokemon aims it's cannon and fires as Zero ducks and Rio jumps up into the air and Zero orders him to use bone rush and he nods coming down from the jump and slams his bones on both sides of his head knocking him out easily.

The man is in shock as he chuckles. "You may have won the battle-" He grabs a robe as it flies by, "-But you've lost the war!" he says as he clicks a button and the set explosives go off and water begins filling the ship.

"Fantastic…" Zero exclaims as the ship begins to sink and from her position she wouldn't be able to get to the life boats. "Uh our only option is to head to that island nearby," Zero says pointing to the nearby island to the ships right.

"Let's jump on 3!" Rio says as he gets ready.

"Three-" Zero starts as she gets in position.

"Two-" Rio says next continuing the chain of numbers.

"One-" Zero says finally as she starts running to jump.

"GO!" Rio yells as they jump over the edge of the high tower and into the water swimming to the island as fast as possible. Eventually, the sun sets over the horizon as they watch the ship sink from a mile away. But it isn't a mile but it is in their eyes.

"Well now what do we do?" Zero asks clearly not a survival expert on an island.

"We make a shelter…" Rio says looking at some stone and wood with some string from zero's bag he makes a stone axe to cut down some trees.

"I'll gather some wood, Can you get some leaves for the roof?" Rio asks zero enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Sure…" *Zero says as she walks into the forest her eevee on her shoulder and soaked with water.* "I wonder how long we'll be here on this island…" Zero says with a sigh as she wanders into a large clearing. Suddenly a headache occurs and she falls to the ground another memory rushing into her mind.

* * *

Memory

* * *

Large trees, Dark forests, A home made of wood. A ship at the bottom of the ocean and an island looking surprisingly similar. Then a nightmarish landscape that shakes the soul. Flames, Dead Critters, Withered and dried up plants. Blood like water. The landscape changed from happy memory to a deathly look.

* * *

"Just what is wrong with me?" Zero would ask herself as she woke up from the flashback sort of memory.

* * *

 **Author notes: Hooboy this was a crazy chapter to write mostly from me having to cram in what I could get into this story. I'll try to make a 2000 word special chapter for the next chapter...**


	11. The Rescue(2000 word special)

Before: "Yeah, Sure…" *Zero says as she walks into the forest her eevee on her shoulder and soaked with water.* "I wonder how long we'll be here on this island…" Zero says with a sigh as she wanders into a large clearing. Suddenly a headache occurs and she falls to the ground another memory rushing into her mind.

* * *

Memory

* * *

Large trees, Dark forests, A home made of wood. A ship at the bottom of the ocean and an island looking surprisingly similar. Then a nightmarish landscape that shakes the soul. Flames, Dead Critters, Withered and dried up plants. Blood like water. The landscape changed from happy memory to a deathly look.

* * *

"Just what is wrong with me?" Zero would ask herself as she woke up from the flashback sort of memory.

* * *

Now:

Zero started to walk back with her eyes dark as the devil's from the memory she just experienced She dropped the leaves down to rio before collapses against him bursting into tears as her eevee nuzzled up against her cheek gently to comfort her.  
"What happened, Zero?" Rio would ask as she cries.

"Horrifying memory, happy island, Dark Death, Blood water, Futuristic things, I don't know what to do." Zero says to rio with tears in her eyes.

"Shhh, it'll be alright Zero, Maybe it's just the island itself, being stranded can do that to you even after a few hours. It's possible to see people go insane From being stranded for a few hours" Rio says in a comforting manner.

She whimpers as eevee crawls into her lap and begins to gently lick her face which catches Zero's attention and she smiles giving her eevee a lick back that was unavoidable to her from her hybrid genetics.

"Hey Zero, why don't you get some sleep okay, There are 2 beds inside from some carved up wood."

"Sounds good to me," Zero sighs and climbs into one of the carved beds as rio starts to fish for some food.

* * *

Time begins to pass as Zero Sleeps another transmission coming from fable in the time she sleeps

* * *

"...Zero?" Fable Says to Zero's subconscious form.

"Uhn, Yeah?" Zero responds tired as her mind wakes up.

"...Where...Are...you?.." Fable asks.

"An Island south of Vermillion City."

"You…...got….on..the….st…...Anne..didn't...you….." Fable says with a sigh.

"Yep, and it sunk to the bottom of the ocean" Zero says to Fable.

"...Just stay safe, You'll be able to get off that island in a couple days, stay strong. There is something I can sense in the forest." Fable responds in warning to Zero

"You mean there's something there?" Zero asks scared.

"Ye-" Fable gets cut off as Zero is shocked awake.

"Agh, My head. What? Where?" Zero looks around seeing nothing. There was a log laying on the side of the bed it must've come loose Zero thinks before a realization hits her and she tries to get up and get out of the house. But she can't and the house collapses upon her. Rio looks back at the home and rushes over to get Zero, and her eevee out.

"Oh God," Rio says in shock as he digs Zero out seeing she's okay but she is injured and with a bit of scanning has a broken arm.

"This isn't good," Rio says to Zero with a shaky voice.

"You have a broken arm, your left arm is broken, Don't move." Rio says as he scoops Zero up and bandages her arm with a makeshift sling of leaves and silk.

"You need to just stay still, you rest here okay, let me grab the fish I finished cooking," Rio says as he brings the finished fish he just cooked.

"Thanks," Zero replies a bit shakily as her arm throbs in pain from it being broken.

"I-It h-hurts," Zero whimpers in pain and holds the sling. As her eevee crawls into her lap having been the one to escape from the house coming down. Her eevee nuzzles into her side worriedly worrying for her well-being as it begins to nibble on some fish.

Zero smiles down to her eevee warmly and begins to eat her own fish happily.

"Thanks, Rio. It tastes Great… But uh… Where did you learn to cook?" Zero asks curiously

"Self taught myself how to," Rio responds with a smile as he sits next to zero continuing to happily eat the fish he had cooked.

"That's Cool I guess…" Zero smiles and finishes her fish walking to the shore and looking out to the harbor that laid a few miles away.

"So, When do you think they'll look for survivors?" Zero asks

"Probably In a few days…" Rio responds. Unsure of when They'll be found.

"Well I'm heading over to the rocky outcropping over there," Zero says walking to the beach edge and sitting on one of the rocks to stare out at the sea.

"Okay, I'll set the tent up again, hopefully it doesn't collapse once more," Rio says shakily.

Time passes as the sun sets over the horizon and Zero and Rio head inside to sleep.

* * *

During the night

* * *

Eevee wakes up to some weird noises coming from within the forest and wanders into the forest. It walks towards the noise it sounds like something was in pain which caused it to speed up it's pace. Arriving in the clearing eevee noticed another eevee but with a broken leg and it slowly walked over to the eevee. Eevee then asked the other eevee, "what happened?"

"Got attacked by something while gathering food," The eevee replied.

"Mind if I help you?" Zero's eevee asked the Eevee it had come across.

"Sure, What's your name?"

"I call myself, Teri," Zero's eevee replied.

"I'm Rose, nice to meet you Teri"

"Nice to meet you too, Rose."

"So how are you going to help me out," The eevee now known as Rose asked Teri.

"By making you a sling for your leg and carrying you to our camp." Teri responded in kind as Rose's eyes widened.

"You want to take me to your camp? What about those humans that I smell on you, They might try to capture me," Rose says with a shiver.

"Well, Zero might try to capture you. But if she does I'll release you out," Teri smiles to Rose.

"O-Okay then," Rose replies a little shakily and a bit scared.

"Alright let's fix your leg up then," Teri says while grabbing some vines and a couple leaves to bind her leg in a sling.

"Thank you, Teri" Rose replies kindly and nuzzles against him while limping a bit on her 3 legs that she had to use.

"Your welcome, Rose" Teri replies while picking her up and placing her down on his back taking off back to the camp as the sun rises and Teri walks into the tent and sets her down and lays next to her. If you were to look at Teri, he'd look very protective over Rose.

* * *

Morning Comes over the horizon and Zero begins to wake up along with Rio as well. Zero takes a glance over at her eevee and notices the other eevee. She stares at it before noticing that her eevee seemed to be relaxed with the other one with his tail over her and she smiles warmly.

"They must have met each other last night," Zero says warmly as her eevee stretches and looks up at Zero before looking a little down.

"Vee..?" It gives zero pleading eyes as it stands in front of the eevee and she smiles.

"She can stay, it's alright" Zero says to her eevee as it stares at her almost pleadingly.

Her eevee jumps into the air happily and curls up against rose. She then yawns and curls closer to Him in response as they cuddle together. Zero stands up and takes a stretch before yawning and walking outside into the cool air that the island had become shrouded within and she smiles softly and breathes in the misty air.

"So refreshing," Zero sighs and walks to the rocky outcropping she sat upon yesterday staring at the beautiful sunrise that was looming over the morning dawn night sank behind her as the sun rose over the water creating a beautiful view. Eventually bubbles came into the air as some krab pokemon appear and blow some bubbles as the light reflects off of the surfaces of those bubbles.

"Oh wow!" Zero says as she watches the sunrise in the distance the light reflecting off every little surface and bouncing between those surfaces like a rainbow lightshow.

"Sure is pretty isn't it." Rio says as he walks over to where Zero had sat down and watches the ocean's sunrise.

"Yeah…" Zero says her eyes filled with sparkles as the sunrise casts rainbows onto the water that fills the ocean.

A loud horn could be heard as another ship approached the island there was a name on the side of it, Vermillion Rescue Team.

"Look there's our ticket out" *She begins to shout and it seems to lure the ship closer as it nears the island they land and let down a bridge to board the ship and Rio boards first followed by Zero and Teri follows Zero with rose walking quickly behind them.

The ship begins to depart once all 4 of them are on board and they're taken back to the bay before they're questioned. They are also offered some services to them but they decline them saying that being given these things doesn't matter to her since she wants to **Earn** Those things. They nod and drop them off at the bay.

Zero sighs and enters the pokemon center after a long day before flopping down onto the bed giving a long sigh as she closes her eyes and falls asleep. During her sleep she encounters fable once more.

* * *

"Zero? Are…. you there?"

"Y-yeah?" Zero responds from within the lucid dream she was having.

"Good, I am still waiting on your arrival," Fable says in response.

"Sorry I'm taking so long. After Vermillion Cities Gym I'll come right away," Zero tells fable.

"Wait, No, it's too dangerous to come this early, Wait until you beat all 8 gyms," Fable says worriedly knowing that there are powerful guardians on the mountain trail to Starlight hill.

"Oh, Alright, if you want me to come later then I will," Zero says once more and smiles.

"Alright, I'll contact you again in a couple days." Fable says as she fades away.

"Alright Fable," Zero says with a smile.

"See you again."

* * *

Morning rolls over the horizon as Zero wakes up from her long sleep.

* * *

"Yawn," Zero says as she wakes up groggily.

"Did you sleep well," Rio asks Zero as he was sitting nearby in a recliner that happened to be resting in the corner of the room.

"Do you like ever sleep?" Zero asks sarcastically.

"Yeah I do, Why?" Rio responds answering her sarcastic question to just mess with her.

"Ugh, you don't know what sarcasm is do you?" Zero reponds being mostly annoyed from the way Rio was responding to her.

"Oh don't worry I know all about it I'm just doing it to annoy you." Rio stifles a laugh and smiles to her.

"Well, Why don't we get something to eat?" Zero asks with a smile having worked up an appetite from the island they were on just yesterday morning.

"Sounds good to me," Rio says with a happy smile as he gets up and heads to the door and Teri hops up onto Zero's shoulder while Rose hops up onto her other shoulder.

Zero begins to laugh a bit as their furry tails brush along her cheek's which tickled her like crazy and she picked one of them off and held the one she picked up which was rose and held it to her chest and rose was pretty stubborn and struggled before calming down.

"You don't like being picked up often do you?" Zero says to her new eevee.

"Vee?" The eevee in her arms gives her a head tilt to her question before nodding silently.

Zero's group then walked into the Pokemon center's diner that this one happened to have as a service and time passed as they began to eat...

* * *

 **Author notes: I hope you enjoyed my 2000 WORD special! It was insanely hard to write so much for this specific chapter and I had so much fun writing this, stay tuned for the next chapter of My Story! -This is Zero. Signing out!**

 **Also I know how much it's confusing but please do not worry too much as This story isn't supposed to be easy to follow since it's a split story kind of thing there is more than 1 story here to read. Keep that in mind as you read the past chapters if you re-read them.**

 **By the way, I have a discord server if you haven't joined yet I suggest you do! We all do roleplay and we all have lots of fun. So come on by if you want to.**


	12. The Surging Wave

Before: Zero, Rio, Rose, and Teri all entered the pokemon center in Vermillion City to rest up before Fighting Lt. Surge in the morning… Or rather, That's what she thought they'd be doing...

* * *

Now:

Zero woke up in the morning from her sleep and looked to the side noticing Rio passed out in a recliner and her eevee's next to her. Rose would be the first to wake up in the morning and she'd stretch herself out before standing up. "Veeeeeeeee~" Rose would speak natively as she woke up giving a long yawn of awakening. Zero would smile and give Rose a gentle ear rub.

"Morning Rose, Did you sleep well?" Zero asks her.

"Veeee~!" Rose responds in her feral tone an obvious yes.

"I'm glad," Zero responds and smiles sitting up and getting ready to head out putting on her trainer attire and attaching her pokeballs and gently shaking Rio awake.

"I'm up," Rio says as he wakes up and sighs.

"Morning Zero." Rio says to her.

"Morning," Zero says in her usual voice that showed a lot of happiness. She smiles and stands up as her eevee's jump onto her shoulders.

"Heh, Did you just wake up too?" Zero asks her other eevee. Which she obviously didn't know his actual name.

Her other eevee gave a nod of approval and smiled to her as she walked out into the hall of the pokemon center and gave a large stretch.

"Feels good to get some fresh air." Zero said to herself as she woke herself up.

"I'll say that much," Rio says as he also stretches.

"Shall we get going?" Zero asks as she smiles and shifts herself so her bag also shifts in the process making it a little more comfortable on herself.

"Yeah, I'm pumped for a battle" Rio says as he stretches and gives a confident look.

"I'm sure you are but I want to have my eevee's battle at least a little bit." Zero says as her starter eevee gives her a confident look while the other seems a little fearful and she gives it a pat.

"You'll be watching this one, I'm not having you fight without any experience prior." Zero says and smiles walking towards the towering entrance of the electric type gym. Lt. surge was in the back as always. He clicks a button and a lock system activates setting up 2 electrical locks as 2 buttons are revealed under some cans but they are hidden and the cans shuffle around.

"If you want to battle me, You must find the buttons, Careful though. Some of those cans hide pokemon in them, and 2 of them hide fake buttons that will send you outside the gym." Surge says explaining the puzzle to Zero and her company.

"I see," Zero says knowing fairly well where the buttons have hidden as she walks up to circle of cans and pushes the first and last one down revealing both buttons and presses them unlocking the doors with ease as surge watches with shock.

"Heh, That's a first." Surge says as he sends out his Raichu who sparks immensely seemingly ready for a fight. Zero then, takes rose to the stands and sets her down and rio joins her.

"Eevee, Your up" Zero says as her starter hops off her shoulder and get's a confident look as a referee walks up the arena's side prepared for battle.

"This will be a 2 on 2 battle between, Lt. Surge The gym leader, and our challenger, Zero from Pallet town. Either side that has at least 1 remaining pokemon to battle shall be the victor of this battle," The referee says. "Battle Begin!" He says as he watches from the side lines as the battle begins.

L.t Surge orders his raichu to use electric terrain at the start of the battle which boosts the power of his electric type pokemon. He then tells his raichu to use volt tackle an attack he taught his raichu before evolving it.

Electric covers his raichu before it bolts off the electric terrain making it faster and stronger than normal. Zero gasps and orders her eevee to jump and use iron tail. As it jumps and uses iron tail the electric is absorbed by it to form a new move as the iron attracts the electricity to create Iron Volt Tail. As eevee strikes the ground and an electric discharge is created.

This causes Raichu to lose it's balance and it slow down. Zero orders eevee to use Quick Attack right as raichu begins to slow down. Eevee charges with white streaks trailing behind it before it hits surge's Raichu Directly launching it into the walls of the battle ring as swirls form in it's eyes. The referee raises the flag to Zero.

"Raichu is unable to battle. Surge, please send out your next pokemon." The referee says.

"Grrrrr," Surge growls between his teeth and sends out a special pokemon he rarely uses.

"Electross, Your up!" Surge yells as he tosses his pokeball and an eel-like pokemon appears with an electrical charge flowing over it.  
"Use, ThunderBolt!" Surge orders as electricity shoots into the air and electricity begins to rain down on eevee knocking it out and Zero gasps. "Eevee!" She yells concerned as she rushes over and picks it up carrying it back. "You okay?" Zero asks.

"Veeeeee…" Eevee groans weakly before falling unconscious and she carries it to the stands and motions Rio to get over here. He wasn't in the stands though. But he jumps down from the rafters as an intense wind blows in the area.

"Ah, I see. So this is your strongest. Very well, Let's battle." Lt. surge says ordering his electross to use thunderbolt again and Zero gives a hand wave and Rio attacks without his trainer saying an order Zero giving hand motions and uses Telepathic messages with Rio since they have a telepathic link.

Soon enough electross can't handle the speed and power behind the attacks.

Eventually it collapses and faints the referee raising the flag to Zero's side.

"L.T. Surge is out of usable pokemon, Therefore, The Winner of The Vermillion Gym battle, is Zero The Challenger!" The Referee says as he walks over to Zero. "As proof of your victory L.T Surge will present you with the volt badge."

Just on time Surge walks over and hands Zero the Volt Badge with a smile. "Here you go." Surge says as he hands Zero the Volt badge raising Zero's badge count to 2 total badges. Zero smiles and then leaves the gym victorious as she picks up her starter and rose hops up onto her shoulder worried, but zero smiles and strokes it's cheek warmly. "They'll be fine Rose." Zero says reassuringly as they head to the pokemon center and Zero returns eevee to it's pokeball and gives it to nurse joy to heal her pokemon.

Nurse joy walks to the back and comes back a moment later with eevee fully healed up and eevee hops onto Zero's shoulder and rose hops down before hopping up and knocking Zero's starter off of Zero's shoulder as they roll onto the ground with rose hugging Zero's starter eevee tightly.

"Veeeee!(I was worried about you)" Rose would say to zero's starter in worry.

"Vee(I'm fine…)" Zero's starter would reply and sighs nuzzling against Rose.

Zero walked over to nurse joy and picked up a room key and smiles as Rio picks up the two and carries them to the room. As Zero unlocked the door and entered the room she let out a long sigh and flopped onto the bed giving a long sigh.

"I'm Tired…" Zero says as she rests on the bed giving a long sigh. She looks towards her eevee's and blushed a little bit as they were cuddling together. Tails entwined arms wrapped around each other.

"Cute," Zero says as she lays back and relaxes closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

 **Author notes: I will be starting to write 18+ Content within this story. These chapters will have a Red X's before the 18+ Content and After the Content**

 **I will include this in a separate story for convenience sake. Please give me ideas for these scenes. I will accept one entry per person. Pokemon Must be included in story for scenes. They also must be a prominent char. Example: Rio, Eevee's starter, Rose, Zero(eevee forme). I will allow for suggestions for Zero's team but I won't downright pick a suggestion…**

 **-I'm thinking of adding an absol and a pichu to her team-**

 **-Zero, The Adorable Baby Mew#9280 (Discord)**


	13. The Tunnel of rocks

Before: Zero had just fallen asleep in the vermillion pokemon center after obtaining the Volt Badge from L.T. Surge. (Excluded an 18+ scene with Zero's starter and rose)

* * *

"Yawn," Zero wakes up from her sleep feeling tired and worn out. She opens her eyes to see someplace much different. She awakens within a cell. Outside the cell was whispering. To her side was Rio knocked out her eevee's were harmed and hurt cowering against the wall next to each other.

She Gasped and looked out the cell bars, She noticed the landscape was darker than normal. She then felt something in her pocket. She reached in and pulled out a bottle with red pills in them. She read the label it had her name on it.

The medicine was called: Perclexian. The label said, Take to relieve trauma. She had already taken her dose to fix herself but there was a new bottle as well with it. This new medicine was called, Geonexus, it was assigned to her as well, but she doesn't remember receiving them. She feels an overpowering need to take one for an unknown reason. After some careful thinking, she decides to take one of the Geonexus' capsules. She saw a water fountain and popped a pill in before using the water took the pill.

A large headache occurred and the cell bars vanished. She noticed a key and took it she then saw a large lock and undid the lock. She closed the bottle of pills and she appeared back inside the cell with the door unlocked. Zero gave a gasp and read the pill bottle but found nothing new. It was like the pills had some unnatural effect. Allowing her to pass through things impassable through the normal methods.

She then sees a box in the corner of the room with strange symbols she couldn't read. She looked at where the pill bottle was only to find it was gone from her sight. She dug in her pocket and found that she had a key and unlocked the box.

The box contained a variety of items mostly, a couple potions and healing items. She took those potions and healed her eevee's, As well as Rio. They stood up and asked where they were.

"I have no idea where we are." Zero would respond to their question.

They looked down and sighed. "We should look around for an exit," Zero said and began to look frantically for some sort of keyhole or door way they could go through before noticing light shining in through a crack in the wall not far from where they were. She told Rio to drive his bone club into the hole to break it open and with some force the wall fell away to reveal the insides of a cave.

"Is this rock tunnel?" Zero would ask herself as the dark cave loomed over her head and behind her was the room she was locked in.

"Rio can you sense where we are?"

Zero would ask and Rio closes his eyes to scan the area before responding, "Rock Tunnel."

"That's helpful, Thanks Rio, I'm guessing we should find our way out. Rio you can guide us out to lavender town right?" Zero would ask him.

"Of course," Rio responds as he uses aura sight to look through the darkness as his paw lights up with an aura sphere guiding Zero and her eevee's.

"Stop," Rio says as he senses something big coming their way.

"We have company," Rio says as he draws his bone clubs. Waiting as Zero stops behind him and stands still. Staying Alert as She hears a rumble below her and gasps running as an Onix emerges below her.

Rio turns around and dashes at it at high speeds slashing across its body attempting to knock it out quickly. Unfortunately those slashes happened to be ineffective but Zero notices a weird red gem and redirects Rio towards it. With a slash to the gem a large explosion occurs and the onix falls unconscious. As they continued to head to the surface they encounter more pokemon with red gems hooked up to their bodies, Soon enough Zero had a feeling of dread continuing through the tunnel as it started to look less like a wild cave and more so like a research center. Eventually Zero runs into a test tube and her suspicions are confirmed. "This isn't the main area of rock tunnel. It looks like an experimental area connected to the original tunnel." Zero says observing their surroundings a tiny bit.

Rio hears a tiny bit of whimpering coming from a little deeper in the center, he walks towards a door and opens it. Suddenly inside was a team rocket grunt looking at a legendary from within a capsule. "I knew I heard something." Rio says as he draws his weapons. "Step away from the capsule and don't try anything funny." Rio says with a devilish voice. The Grunt turns around terrified before noticing the devilish look of rio and goes wide eyed, Almost scared half to death as he backs away from the capsule.

He looks at the creature within noticing it to be a mew. He knows how rare these species are and he fiddles with the control panel a bit unlocking the capsule and picking up the little creature within the capsule. It stares up at him and he smiles before handing the little mew to Zero.

She smiles as the little one paws at her face. "Cute," Zero says and smiles as Rio Grabs the man's robe and growls.

"Who ordered you to keep watch over this one?" Rio asks in a deathly voice.

"M-My Superior, He calls himself… X" The man says as he's killed from behind and rio drops him noticing the guy behind him. "Oh so we have some friends, This'll be fun." Rio says as he draws his clubs once more and slashes through them knocking them all out and ties them up.

"This isn't the last you've heard from us!" They yell as Rio and Zero leave with the mew in tow.

"I wonder how they got this one," Zero says as she runs one of her hands through the mew's fur and it gives a little purr and licks at her fingers and she gives a small smile pulling out a pokeball and capturing it before releasing it from the ball only to hold it close to her.

"I hope we don't find any others like this one." Rio says as they soon arrive at Lavender town. The Strange city coming into view as Zero grips the mew close passing through the city. As she passes through she see's police at the tower and sighs. She Actually Really wanted to go and pay respects to an old friend's pokemon but considering the tower was closed she had no business staying as the sun was still high in the sky. She slowly headed out wanting to avoid the city at all costs. She heads directly for celadon city.

Once she arrives she is crowded by a bunch of people who all stare at the mew which makes it uncomfortable and Zero holds it close rubbing the back of it's head. Zero walks into the pokemon center and reserves a room once those people walk away from her. She sighs and flops down on the bed her new mew curling itself against her. Rio smiles at the two and sits down in the chair giving a long sigh as he falls asleep his aura sight scanning the pokemon center to make sure there was no threat over the night.

* * *

Time passes as Rose wakes up in the middle of the night and has some fun with zero's starter as they head out to the lake nearby and have a little "talk.(Scene Excluded)"

* * *

 **Author notes: Chapter 13! I'm on a roll. Let's keep it up! -Zero, The mew**

 **(Stay tuned for a secondary story including the 18+ scenes): That one will be called: It's not over til' the end. | Behind the scenes: Mating Scenes(18+) | (hopefully I'll get help with writing those since it'll be one of the first times writing 18+ content for my readers.)**

 **~Stay Tuned~ -Zero, signing out.**

 **-Zero, The Adorable Baby Mew#9280**


	14. The Understanding

Before: Rio smiles at the two and sits down in the chair giving a long sigh as he falls asleep his aura sight scanning the pokemon center to make sure there was no threat over the night.

* * *

Now: Zero and her friends has just woken up after a good night's sleep as zero watched her eevee's snuggled up close. She gave them a warm smile and rubbed their sides gently. "Morning you two," Zero says to them having woken up from her soft sleep.

Her mew gives a long yawn and stretches before staring up at zero to which she smiles. "Well you slept well didn't you," Zero says to the little one.

"Mew?" It'd give a short head tilt and lick her fingers again which makes her giggle.

"I have a little surprise for you, but we have to walk a bit," Zero says to her mew to which it nods in understanding.

Zero then scoops up the little mew into her arms.

"I still have no idea why I woke up in that tunnel." Zero says still a little bewildered by how she woke up in a place so different from where she fell asleep. "I'm glad we did though, otherwise we would never have saved this one," Zero says smiling.

"Veeeee?(Me too Zero)," Her starter would respond in it's feral voice. "Heh, I always wondered what your saying to me Zero says and someone smirks from outside her room and decides to use this for his own gain getting a masterful plan into place and disguising.

Zero gets dressed and puts on her trainer attire heading out of the pokemon center room. She signs out and heads outside where she comes face to face with a salesman.

"Hello, would you like a free pokemon translator, newly developed by the devon corporation," He says holding to her a small headset.

"Uhhhh… Sure?" Zero says taking the headset. "If it doesn't work give me a call, The man says handing her a card.

The man who was outside her room throws his hat on the ground. "Gotta think of a new plan now…" He says.

"Call me," he says with a small smile.

"T-Thank you sir," Zero says with a bright smile putting the headset on.

"It's no problem, you were selected of course to use it, because of the st. anne. accident you survived." The guy says.

"Okay, hey Eevee I might be able to understand you now," She says to it.

"Really? That's cool," Her eevee would say to her the translator would translate it to understandable speech for zero.

"I can understand you!" Zero says joyously hopping around happily.

"It actually works?!" her eevee would beam and smile happily.

"Yes, it actually works," Zero would respond.

"That's great," Her starter beams to her and hops up onto her shoulder. "By the way if you don't mind I'm gonna tell you my actual name since you've never could understand me before now."

"I named myself, Teri. The eevee I rescued is named, "Rose."

Teri responds with a smile.

"That's a nice name," Zero says with a small smile as she looks to rio.

"Hmm..? Rio stares at zero before piping up, ..Oh uh that's a nice name Teri." Rio stammers a bit at the Sudden input he had to do.

Zero then smiles and rubs her eyes a bit as the Celadon Market comes into view over the hilltop.

"There's the Shopping center," Zero says eyes gleaming as she dashes forward into the market immediately. Her eyes were shining and almost ecstatic. She got to the top and pulled out her mew's pokeball. "Come on out, my little one." She says as she tosses her mew's pokeball into the air as it bursts open her mew appearing in its place as she catches its pokeball.

The mew would look around finally noticing what section of the store they were in. The fifth floor had tons of plushies and other pokemon accessories. It'd give a small blush and hide it's face. It was obvious why…

"Go ahead, and take a look around. I'll buy something for you," Zero says with a small smile as she follows the mew keeping an eye on her as it scours the fifth floors aisles for something.

"Can I get this?" Zero's mew would ask it's eyes staring at a yo-yo sitting on one of the higher up shelves.

"Hmm, I'm only gonna get you one thing from her so are you sure you want this?" Zero would ask it and she'd recieve an erratic nod and she'd smile.

A few moments pass and the mew now had the yo-yo spinning almost perfectly even with only 3 fingers.

"Heh, Your pretty good at that." Zero says with a smile as she guides it upstairs the mew had a smile of pure happiness.

As she arrived on the sixth floor of the market she'd notice what she came here for as well.

"There it is," Zero says staring at the sign above the entrance. It read, Legendary pokemon signing. "It's about time I register to be able to carry you. In my possession." Zero says heading into the small room. Her mew sitting on her shoulder.

"Hello, May I help you?" Someone behind the glass would say not looking up in the slightest.

"Yeah, you can. I'm here to register to carry this little one on my shoulder." She says as her mew smiles and looks at her.

"Oh my, We haven't had many trainers registering legendaries in a long time. Now everyone is just registering Ultra Beasts." The person behind glass would say.

"In this case, may I have your trainer ID, and While I get the collar and stuff ready. You need to fill out this paperwork." She says passing some documents under the glass. Finally her eevee's and Rio catch up to her.

"Of course," Zero says as she passes her trainer ID and accepts the paperwork.

"Alrighty, then, She says smiling, it'll be about 10 minutes." She says heading to the back to get the collar ready so Zero could legally carry her mew.

"Sounds good," Zero says as she starts filling out the paperwork.

She sees Rio head back down to the 5th floor with Teri and smiles, "It seems that this one isn't the only one into getting toys now." Zero says with a small giggle finishing the paperwork as her mew spins the yo-yo she just got some more.

* * *

Time passes...

* * *

"Zero?" The Person behind the glass says.

To which zero smiles and walks over to her.

"Here, You need to put this collar on your mew, and also this card here," The person says pointing at the other card that was similar to her trainer ID. "This card allows you to keep your mew outside of its pokeball. "If you ever need help there is a button on the bottom of the card. That will summon one of us and we'll immediately show up." The person says.

"Thank you," Zero beams with a smile.

"No it's perfectly fine." they say to zero.

"You have a good day," Zero says turning to leave and they respond with the same sentence.

Zero heads back down to the 5th floor watching Teri rolling around like a hamster in a hamster ball. She notices Teri was chasing a ball of yarn rolling around and stifles her laughter. She looks to rio who was rolling on the ground in laughter.

She smiles and sits down petting over her mew's fur as it purrs and leans back against her to which she smiles.

"Rio, I'm guessing Teri got that?" She asks him.

"Yep, and it's so adorable," Rio responds back.

"Agreed, Well we'll be here in Celadon City for awhile. I wanted to visit someone here." Zero says with a small smile.

"Okay then," Rio says with a smile as he lays down under a tree with a sigh.

"My head is hurting a bit, not sure why," Zero grips her head as she begins to get a headache.

"Hmm, why don't you sit down and rest a bit," Rio says concerned for her.

"Okay," Zero says sitting down next to him.

* * *

Time Passes

* * *

 **Author Notes: Hey Everyone I hope you enjoyed Chapter 14.**

 **-I worked hard on it to get it out for you all to read. Look forward to the first lemon that I will develop soon. I've also decided to turn this into a series I have already made chapter**

 **1 for Book 2-**

 **:3 -Zero**


	15. Meeting an old friend

Before: "Hmm, why don't you sit down and rest a bit," Rio says concerned for her.

"Okay," Zero says sitting down next to him.

* * *

Now:

 _Zero smiles softly as her mew plays with the yo-yo_. "It's so cute" Zero responds softly with a warm smile rubbing it's forehead a bit. Which causes it to purr softly. "Hehe," Zero giggles lightly and cradles her mew in her arms attaching the new collar to it. "Your so cute~" She says to it warmly before laying back with her mew.

"So, Who'd you wanna see here in the city, Zero?" Rio asks her.

"Well, His name is Neo." Zero says to Rio as she stands up still holding her mew in her arms.

"Hmmm, Where does he live?" Rio asks curiously.

"A few streets down." Zero responds gently.

Zero gives a warm smile and leads rio outside and towards her friends. "So this guy is an expert in pokemon food, and I need him to make food for this little guy in my arms." She says gently with a smile as the mew purrs and lays close to her chest which she smiles and pets it's little head. "So cute~" She says softly while rubbing the ears making it purr louder.

"Heh," Rio scoops it up into his arms and the little mew paws at him while he giggles and boops it's little nose. "Such a cute kitten." he smiles softly to it and nuzzles against it.

"Too cute not to rescue?" Zero responds knowingly.

"Mhmm," He cradles the little mew in his arms rocking it to sleep and slowly it's eyes close and it falls asleep right there in rio's arms.

"Well here we are," Zero says walking up to her friends and knocking on the door.

A few seconds pass and it opens to reveal a tall man wearing a thin coat his was also wearing a scarf that was wrapped around his neck it was turquoise in color.

"Hey, Neo. Can you make me some pokemon food for my newest pokemon. I don't really have the ability or knowledge to make it for this certain rarity." Zero explains to him.

"What pokemon do you need food for." He asks gently kneeling down to her.

"My Mew, I'm thinking of naming her Jade." Zero responds softly as Neo's jaw drops to the ground.

"A mew?! I haven't seen one of those in years. C-Can I see it?" He stutters completely shaken up. Neo responds to her.

"Of course," Zero smiles and rio steps over showing the mew to him.

"My god, It's so cute when it's asleep." Neo says softly and pets it which causes it to purr.

"So you need pokemon food for this little one?" Neo says.

"Yes please," Zero says.

"Okay, Zero can you have your lucario grab us a special berry, Called the Janab Berry. It's used to make legendary Pokemon food there is a place down the road that sells them for 100 poke per berry," Neo requests.

"Alright, Rio here." She hands him a couple hundred pokedollars from winning her gym battles. "Bring us those berries." She asks him and he nods heading out and walking towards the berry market.

'I hope these aren't too hard to find,' Rio thinks to himself.

"Hello, and welcome to the berry shop." Rio hears over the loud-speaker as he enters the store.

"Heh, atleast they know how to make someone feel welcome." Rio says to himself as he looks around.

* * *

Back at Neo's house

* * *

"So Where did you find your mew at, Zero." Neo asks her.

"Well, we were in rock tunnel and we found it inside of a team rocket hideout."

"Team rocket hideout?" Neo says confused.

"Yes, they steal others' Pokemon to further their own goals." Zero responds calmly.

"Oh, I hope your alright." Neo says gently.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm foiling their plans left and right however." Zero says confidently.

"Oh are you now?" A mysterious voice speaks out to Zero and Neo.

"Who?" Neo asks and Zero feels a chill run up her back.

Suddenly, someone drops into the room she held a large sword with fire running along it licking the large blade. "Unfortunately, I have been asked to end you, I am Kiera. Servant of V. She says before reading her blade."

Zero looks on in horror as Kiera prepares to strike. Before she smiles and throws her eevee into the air and orders it to use iron tail and Kiera wasn't expecting this and attempts to strike the eevee but since it's tail was iron it heats up the metallic tail making it hit even harder and burn her.

"Ugh, That hurt." Kiera says as she stands up begrudgingly, "But I am a warrior and a warrior will fight to the end even if it results in my death." She says proudly her warrior's heart flaring with resilience.

Zero tells her eevee to return to her as neo steps forth with a large blade in his own hand.

"Now it's my turn!" Neo says as his eyes flare and he charges forward as a sense of fear crosses over kiera's form as she attempts to run but since she was against a wall there was no running as Neo kicks her into the air and clashes with her blade a huge amount of knockback fires her out of the window.

"I'll be back!" She yells dashing away in fear of neo unleashing another attack.

"And I'll be ready," Zero says.

Rio Finally comes back with the janab berries and hands them to neo which his eyes light up. "Thankfully they still sell this," Neo says with a smile as he grinds it up into a sort of dust and then using the crushed bits with a normal berry he blends and cooks them together creating legendary pokemon food specifically created for mew. "Here feed this to your mew." Neo says to zero handing her the food.

"Thanks neo, It means a lot." Zero says handing one of the pieces of food to her mew which it sniffs it then eagerly devours it which makes neo smile widely.

"Glad to see that your mew likes it," Neo states with a smile sitting next to zero.

"At least now I have food for it," Zero says holding it in her arms.

"She's so cute," Rio says lifting her into his arms.

"Agreed," Zero says with a warm smile leaning in to kiss it's forehead which makes the little mew purr as she crawls into her arms and snuggles into zero's chest falling asleep quickly.

"Awwwww~" Rio smiles to it as it sleeps peacefully within zero's arms as she rocks the little mew back and forth like a mother would to their newborns. "So did anything happen while I was out?" Rio asks.

"Uhhhh It's a lot to explain..." Zero says.


	16. Origins

Before:

"Agreed," Zero says with a warm smile leaning in to kiss it's forehead which makes the little mew purr as she crawls into her arms and snuggles into zero's chest falling asleep quickly.

"Awwwww~" Rio smiles to it as it sleeps peacefully within zero's arms as she rocks the little mew back and forth like a mother would to their newborns.

* * *

"Hey uhm Zero," Rio would speak up as he looks at a small device he had picked up that had appeared recently, "You might want to take a look at this," He says staring at a couple data logs."

"What, wh-... Woah are these the data logs of the mew?"

"Seems like it lets look over them," Rio says as he pulls up the logs in order.

* * *

 **Author notes: This chapter will be displayed in the current set-up below, There is no story progression in this chapter either, Feel free to skip this chapter if you wish, as it's only purpose is to introduce the mew zero has more thoroughly, and also these notes were written by a rocket scientist**

* * *

Log Date: 2/9/13 Subject: Mew(age: 1) Location: Team rocket lab

Examination Notes: Has been active and curious about surroundings, normally plays with various toys strewn about the room. Gets along well with other Pokemon and isn't afraid of the members when they enter the room. She Enjoys Janab berries which are the prime berry used for legendary Pokemon food, which is much cheaper than the alternative Gira Berry. Current cost is 50 poke$ and is planned for transport to Rock tunnel lab in the following year.

* * *

Log Date: 2/10/13 Subject: Mew(Age: 1) Location: Team rocket lab

Examination Notes: Mew has started to act strangely to the mechanical magnetic devices set up around the lab and has been floating lower to the ground we've taken necessary action to transport the mew, to Rock Tunnel Labs to keep it safe. Date of transport has been set to be tomorrow. I hope it goes well and that mew isn't sick.

* * *

Log Date: 2/11/13 Subject Mew(Age: 1) Location: Rock Tunnel Labs

Examination Notes: Mew has fallen sick and has been placed in a test tube to analyze it's illness, We have diagnosed it with a nonfatal illness known as the Cryo-Virus, This illness takes effect when exposed to electromagnets yet it only causes the normal effects of a flu, mew will be released from the test tube once a vaccine with the cure is sent to the labs, mew is to be carefully watched over by lab assistant: Rila for the time being until the vaccine arrives and the mew's treatment is given.

* * *

Log Date: 2/9/14 Subject mew(Age: 2) Location: Rock Tunnel Labs

Examination Notes; Scientists have come to observe the mew in a calm environment and were shocked by the discoveries first off mew has a very childish demeanor and likes to play with anything and anyone and won't disagree to extended playtime with other pokemon. It enjoys the company and scientists have determined mew to represent a sort of childhood innocence that we all have.

* * *

Log Date: 2/10/14 Subject mew(Age: 2) Location: Rock Tunnel Labs

Examination Notes: We've had a bit of trouble containing mew as it's been more inclined to be with others and will throw a tantrum if not allowed to do so, we've calmly explained to it that it cannot be with others at all times and it seems to have realized that and the tantrums have stopped. Continued research shows that it has the dna of a legendary hero from 50 years ago. We will research into this more.

* * *

Log Date: 3/1/14 Subject mew(Age: 2) Location: Rock Tunnel Labs

Examination Notes: Further research has shown a sort of spliced dna this is extraordinary and if this power can be harnessed we can create super powerful Pokemon that can take over the world. Unknowingly to this mew it has been a very great aid in research to the scientific team. Eventually, we'll have all we need and we can start creating our powerful super pokemon.

* * *

Log Date: 3/2/14 Subject mew(Age: 2) Location: Rock Tunnel Labs

Examination Notes: I think something very bad is going to happen, I can feel it, even as I write these logs I am very scared, We have extracted the dna and we are starting to clone it but it has caused some strange power fluctuations in the mew and we had to contain it in a capsule until we have a clone of the dna to re-inject back into its dna. It seems that the dna we took balanced it's power.

* * *

Log Date: 3/3/14 Subject mew(Age: 2) Location: Rock Tunnel Labs

Examination Notes: We should have stopped there, we have created a monster with a black heart, it destroyed half of our lab and fled. The lab is no longer safe to work in but the mew's location is still safe for it. We will continue to research it but there will now only be one researcher at the lab protected by 5 of our fighters. Logs will be paused for the time being.

* * *

Log date: 3/3/15 Subject mew(Age: 3) Location: Deeper Rock Tunnel Labs

Examination notes: We have moved our mew to the deeper labs and have contained it in a capsule we've re-injected the dna and are testing for any possible problems, So far we haven't detected anything either… I hope nothing bad happens-...

* * *

"Why does it just cut off like that?" Zero says with a sort of worry.

"He must have been writing it when we escaped and freed the mew," Rio responds.

"Huh, by the look of this they took care of it at the very least." Zero says with a smile having just read the origins of her mew.

"Well now we know how it was treated." Rio responds to zero with a smile.

* * *

 **Author Notes: If you read the chapter then congrats you now know Zero's mew's origins so hey congrats and thanks for reading this chapter. -Zero Infuzion Legends(Lucas, The Young Zorua#9280(Deleted Account Will post new account details when finished making it)).**


	17. Celadon City Gym Battle

Before:

* * *

"Why does it just cut off like that?" Zero says with a sort of worry.

"He must have been writing it when we escaped and freed the mew," Rio responds.

"Huh, by the look of this they took care of it at the very least." Zero says with a smile having just read the origins of her mew.

"Well now we know how it was treated." Rio responds to zero with a smile.

* * *

After: Morning rolls around as zero stretches noticing her mew laying on her chest which makes her smile widely and rub it's ears. "So cute" She says to it, which makes it purr as it stretches lightly and floats off next to her.

Zero yawns gently and stretches looking around to notice rio sleeping in a nearby chair against him was her eevee which makes her smile widely before she stands up and has her mew sit on her shoulder as she wakes up rio and her eevee. "You two sleep well?" She asks them.

"Yeah, we did" Rio pets the eevee which was laying against him before standing up holding him in his arms.

"Good, we should go work on getting my 3rd badge," Zero says with a smile trudging towards the door.

"Let's do this," Rio says as he gives a confident look towards the eevee in his arms which gives him a confident smile and a feral cry.

Zero heads down the path towards the gym and heads inside rio and her starter follow suit and they find themselves in a large room the arena had a few boulders and was filled with grass the ceiling was glass so natural sunlight could come in as well, On the sides of the arena were large trees grown fully.

A spotlight shines down in the middle of the arena to reveal someone standing there.

"So another challenger approaches me." A feminine voice speaks up.

"You made a terrible mistake challenging the maiden of flowers, I am erica, the Bug type gym leader of Celadon city gym."

"Shall we begin?"

She heads to her side of the arena as she sends out her first pokemon. Lets see how you deal with my team. In a burst of light a Gloom appears it looks extremely goofy of course but should not be underestimated.

* * *

"Okay Rio I want you to have my eevee fight first." Zero says and her eevee hops towards the arena and gives it a confident look.

"Gloom, start off with sweet scent to cause a distraction then use toxic." Erica orders her gloom and zero smirks and tells eevee to use iron tail on the ground to disperse the sweet scent and it works.

"Eevee use quick attack." Zero orders and her eevee takes off at lightning speed tackling the gloom and launching it back with immense force.

"Gloom, Use razor leaf to try and keep it at a distance." Erica orders her gloom and it starts to use razor leaf firing multiple leaves towards eevee to keep it at a distance awaiting it's next order.

"Eevee jump up and use iron tail onto the ground." Zero orders it to do so having a plan. Once eevee does so it makes it very hard for gloom to see and zero smirks, "now use quick attack." Zero says and with this connection gloom is now unable to battle as it knocks him out.

"Gloom, Return." Erica says returning it before sending out her next pokemon, a moth-like pokemon with purple wings appears as it floats around. "Let's see how you deal with my venomoth."

"Eevee return to me, Rio your up" Zero says as her lucario steps forward and looks into his soul drawing within him his aura.

"Rio, You can fight with what you have. I am not gonna give you orders this time." Zero says with a smirk as erica shrugs and tells her venomoth to use gust.

Rio stands his ground digging his feet into the ground as his tail slams into the ground to withstand the wind force before he uses the recoil of the wind to launch through the force of the attack and he strikes venomoth with extreme speed using the force from gust with him. This knocks it back into the far wall of the gym and erica gasps. "I guess I have no choice, It's time for you to see my strongest member."

"Alright, Sceptile come on down." Erica says as her strongest team member hops from the rafters it was wearing a necklace with a mega-stone embedded into it and erica rolls up her sleeve revealing a bracelet with a matching mega-stone. "One with the flowers and fury, mega-evolve" She says as she touches the stone on her bracelet and energy flows off of her connecting with energy flowing off of her sceptile. It gains a lot of power in the process. The Immense force of energy even pushes rio back a bit. "What power!" He shakes his head though and regains his composure. "Alright let's rumble then." He draws out his aura power and then with it rushes the enemy down.

"Sceptile Use leaf blade!" Erica says as the blades on it's arms gain a sickening green glow and he rushes toward Rio and they clash repeatedly striking each other with immense force.

Sceptile begins to wear out from the repeated forceful strikes. "Sceptile, Frenzy Plant while still countering." Erica orders which causes Zero to gasp as Rio is thrown into the air but she smiles as he uses the momentum of being pushed up to create a downward strike and he slams his aura infused bones into sceptiles head knocking him out as the mega energy fades.

"Sceptile! No!" Erica says rushing into the arena and sighing. Sceptile, Return." She says with a little bit of regret as she approaches zero. "Zero, This is the rainbow badge." She says handing her the rainbow badge. "I'd assume your gonna head to saffron city for your 5th badge?" She says.

"Actually no, I'm gonna be heading to cerulean for my 4th badge because misty was out of town during the time I was there," Zero responds politely.

"I wish you luck then, Zero." Erica bows before returning to her garden before giving her Pokemon to one of the gym assistants so they could be healed.

Suddenly a deep chill could be felt as the gym started to cool down rapidly and unusually.

"It's our turn now!" Shouts someone as 5 people dressed in uniforms appear.

"We are Neo Eclipse, and we are here for the girl." They say pointing towards Zero.

"You won't take her!" Rio says as he jumps forward but smoke billows from them and he is struck unconscious. The last thing he hears is maniacal laughter as they grab zero and her screams can be heard as her pokeballs fall to the ground.


	18. The Rise of Neo-Eclipse

Before:

"You won't take her!" Rio says as he jumps forward but smoke billows from them and he is struck unconscious the last thing he hears is maniacal laughter as they grab zero and her screams can be heard as her pokeballs fall to the ground.

* * *

!important!: This includes an 18+ scene add (X) to chapter when posting.

* * *

After: Rio wakes up in the Pokemon center with a foggy head. He then looks around but doesn't see Zero. His memories rush back to him and he gasps. "Verity!" He yells to the air and Zero's Mother appears before him.

"Rio? Where's Zero?" She says worriedly.

"Some group known as Neo Eclipse, took her after our battle with Erica." Rio says with shock in his voice.

"Oh no, We have to help her. Neo Eclipse you said right?"

"Yep, are they part of the scientists in the future you told me about?"

"Yes, It's terrible, remember what happens next right?"

"She gets killed and that monster is released onto babalon correct?"

"Yeah that's right. We need to save her before that happens. If the monster is released onto babalon it'll destroy the cities core and cause the world to be flooded with water as the resulting explosion will cause a collapse and push all the water trapped in the inner earth to be pushed out. Babalon is such an ancient city that it cannot stand more than 50 minutes under attack."

"Very well, Verity. Let's head out," Rio says determined as his aura flares up and he starts searching for Zero with her familiar aura. He detects her aura deep underground.

"She's under us. Verity, can you use dig?" He asks verity and she shakes her head.

"Wait, Never mind. Rose can use a dig!" Rio says excitedly.

"Are those her pokemon?" Verity asks pointing to the pokeballs that are laid upon the desk.

"Yeah, Those are hers." he says releasing rose from the pokeballs and orders her to dig a tunnel large enough for them to travel through so they can reach an underground base down under the ground and it nods digging into the ground and going deep eventually it comes back out and gives a soft vee meaning that she was done and Rio jumps down while verity just teleports.

They fall down into an underground laboratory. Inside is hi-tech science equipment upon entry alarms go off in the facility. Neo Eclipse members appear and pull out Pokemon to fight with, they send out a blaziken and ampharos Respectively. They order them to strike with thunder and blaze kick and they do as they are told.

Rio sidesteps the blaze kick and grabs blaziken before using his force to toss it into the thunder attack. This knocks out Blaziken and he rushes towards the ampharos and uses bone rush dealing enough damage to knock it out as well. The members get scared and use their smokescreen abilities that their uniforms provide to retrieve their Pokemon and flee.

Loud alerts go off on the speakers, about intruders in the facility. Rio can see Zero through aura and heads in her direction but is stopped by Lyre once more as he challenges him once more.

"No no no, You're not going anywhere." Lyre says as he withdraws his blade again. Verity steps forth to challenge him however.

"Rio, go save Zero and the world. I'll take him on." She says as her fists light up with magical power.

"Alright" he says dashing past Lyre as Verity puts up a magical barrier he can't step past.

"Lyre.., how long has it been since we've been in this situation?" Verity says staring him down.

"Hmm about 5 years?" Lyre would say his blade swirling with magical power.

"Why don't we make it 5 more?" Verity says as she dashes at him and lyre does the same they clash as verity disarms his blade with a swift upward kick and then uses it as lyre uses his aura infused bones to clash against it.

"Just as fast as ever I see." Lyre says confidently.

"Same to you, but your strength isn't as it used to be is it." Verity says grinning as she breaks through the bone landing a direct hit to him and creating a slight gash in his arm as he grabs it and growls in pain.

"Damn you..!" He growls back as reinforcements appear, his allies standing by his side.

"So, you're not alone." Verity says looking at his reinforcements that had shown up to aid him.

"Of course not, it'd be suicide to face you alone." Lyre says. "In Fact you've fallen right into my brilliant trap." he says as the blade glows a bright red and Verity gasps as it blows up in her face and she uses "protect" being launched backward into a wall having sustained a large amount of damage from the recoil.

"Ugh that stung." Verity gasps for air as Lyre approaches her.

"Game Over" he says as he forms an incredibly sharp bone preparing to impale her.

"Actually, it's only the beginning." She says as he impales her and she poofs in a plume of smoke as Lyre is ambushed by the real her. She had used Decoy to trick him. Now he was in a prison of psychic and she looked at the others with a sharp red glare. Fear goes up their spines as they immediately retreat.

"That was exhausting but soon enough you'll be imprisoned again in Silver Gate prison, in maximum security." Verity says as she pants and sits down to recover.

Meanwhile with Rio

"Zero!" Rio says as he dashes towards her containment room. Barging into the room and stabbing each member who attempts to hold him off with a sharp bone or with his spikes on his fists. He was running really fast, reaching her room within moments. Suddenly a large blue ball is fired at him from an assailant who stepped in front of the door.

"Sapphire?!" Rio says shocked to see her after so long.

"That's Right Rio." She says with a glare as she pulls out a scepter that had electricity flowing around it.

"No! You have your Astani Weapon!" Rio says as his eyes go wide. "I… I can't win this."

"Ah, so you remember what I am capable of doing!" Sapphire says with a grin.

"Yes…" I might not be able to free you but her loyal pokemon can. Rio says as Rose had dashed past while Rio distracted sapphire.

"NO!" Sapphire says shocked as the door locks behind Rose. "YOU!" Sapphire says gripping Rio's neck with her psychic abilities. "V is going to KILL ME! For losing this chance!" Sapphire says with a red glare in her eyes. "Since I'm probably going to DIE, You're going to die first!" Sapphire says gripping his neck harder and choking him.

"Good, You can Rot in the fiery depths of Hell with me once you're dead too!" Rio says while choking. "I'd Rather go to the plane of non-existence than rot in hell with you!" Sapphire says before her breath is cut short as Verity had appeared and stabbed her right through her heart.

"Ugh…" She collapses on the ground, blood leaking from her wound as the astani weapon hits the ground and shatters seems it wasn't the real one.

"Thanks Verity." Rio says standing up and panting lightly as he slashes the door open and rushes in Seeing Zero strapped down a large machine above her about to extract the being. According to the future, It would fail to contain it and would expel it towards babylon. In hopes that they could cause it to fall into the ocean and melt the Ice caps below the ocean there.

Causing the world to flood.

"Free her!" Verity says to Rio as she stands behind the panel that controls the machine and turns off the charging extractor.

"Come on we're getting out of here Zero." Rio says as he slashes the metal straps keeping her strapped down to the metal table.

"Rio…" Zero says weakly as she reaches towards him.

"Shhh save your energy…" Rio says as he scoops her up into his arms to carry her.

"Verity! Teleport us out. This lab is about to explode!" Rio says as a self destruct sequence is initiated with only 20s to Escape Verity uses teleport on Rio, Zero, herself and her pokemon. They appear on the outskirts of the city as the timer underground reaches Zero and The whole facility explodes. The city above is also destroyed from the resulting explosion. Smoke rises from the demolished city.

Luckily, No one was killed but many were severely injured from the explosion. Emergency Vehicles from saffron then go towards celadon and pick up the injured rushing them towards the hospital there. Verity and Rio are offered a ride to the medical center in Saffron and they accept.

Zero is then hospitalized so she can recover.

Time passes as Zero is hospitalized

2 months later...


End file.
